


Stick to the Schedule

by whatacunningboy



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is the senator's son, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Politics, Asperger Syndrome, Bottom Adam, Canon-Typical Violence, Hand Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nigel is a bodyguard, Spacedogs, There will be sex, Top Nigel, adam/nigel - Freeform, hannigram AU, nigel/adam - Freeform, spacedogs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is the son of an important senator and Nigel is hired as his bodyguard. At first he doesn't like having to baby sit him, but falls in love and would gladly take a bullet for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a Bullet for Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt given to me on Tumblr! So it's posted there, but I also thought I should post it here. It is Beta Read by me, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

                Nigel grumbled as he stomped on the last cigarette in the box he brought with him. This was ridiculous—he was a high-profile body guard, not some babysitter for a kid that didn’t know how to tie his own shoes. His watch read nine fifty five, this only meant that the kid might be late to the meeting with his damn father—the fucken senator of the fucken state. It’s not like Nigel hated his job. He liked it. He got to fight people and mooch off of the family he protected (this meant really expensive food and special VIP treatment to certain places). He did not mind the name recognition between the ladies. He could walk into a bar and tell one of them, “I protect the senator and his family.” Most girls would swoon—because Nigel’s job equaled high paying and “nobility.”

                Not that Nigel was noble. He was to a certain extent. He protected the senator before, and understood that the job meant to take a few punches for him. However, Nigel would never take a bullet for that man—or his boy, who he was instructed to take care of from now on. Nigel tapped his foot on the floor and checked the time again. He had never actually seen the boy. Nigel would be escorting him everywhere, because the last body guard had to retire. Nigel was not thrilled over the idea of babysitting the son of the senator—it meant less action or the opportunity to fight. It simply meant babysitting.

                Nigel heard the door open and out came the senator’s son. Not a kid or a boy, but a young man of about 24 or so. Nigel’s eyes widened when he saw the younger man—deep blue eyes, brunet curls, and skin slightly flushed—not a boy at all, but he did carry the presence of one. He held a book tightly in his arms, a backpack over his shoulder, and frazzled nerves. Nigel did not notice himself gawking at him. He hoped the young man did not either.

“H-hello, my name is Adam Raki…” He kept his eyes away from Nigel.

“I’m Nigel, I’m your new bodyguard.” Nigel tried to make eye contact, but the younger man avoided it.

“Oh, okay.”

                Nigel watched Adam go into the back seat of the car. The body guard closed the door. Adam was a bit odd. He seemed like it anyway—maybe from the lack of attention of his father. He quickly glimpsed at Adam, who was buckled into the seat and with a book in his lap. Nigel’s thoughts changed—so maybe he was just awkward. Nigel started to pull out of the driveway. He followed the directions on his GPS, until he arrived to the café he was supposed to meet with Senator Raki. He parked the car and Adam waited for Nigel to get out. Nigel turned back to see if Adam was out, but found him still in the car.

“Harlan opened the door for me when we arrive at a place.” Adam said when Nigel opened the door.

                Fucken really—Nigel thought as Adam got out of the car. The damn kid (yes, to Nigel he was still a kid) was spoiled, not odd or awkward, just spoiled. Nigel had to bite his tongue in order not to say anything. Adam followed Nigel to the café; Adam’s father had a table outside of the café—even though it was rather cold. Nigel stood close enough to see his surroundings, but far enough not to intrude their privacy. He would occasionally glaze over the scene, just to make sure that there was no threat. Adam talked with his father rather enthusiastically and his father listened intently. Nigel was surprised, since he never thought that the senator would give such attention to a child. Most people Nigel worked before did not.

                Adam could really light up a room with that smile—Nigel thought. He starred in spurred moments because of the way Adam’s teeth would glisten in the sunlight and his pink lips part just slightly with every syllable. However, snapped out of the daydream when he heard the chairs screech against the pavement. Senator Raki headed over towards Nigel—he squared up and stood with a puffed out chest to show he was tough and meant business.

“Adam has this schedule.” The senator handed the page to Nigel, “It’s important that it’s followed. You cannot defer anything from it. During the weekends, the schedule is subject to change. Adam knows that this can happen, but please tell him where you are going when driving.”

“Alright, sir.”

“If Adam wants to go to some other place, he will notify me in advanced, then I will let you know.” The senator pulled out his check book and wrote a check out to Nigel, “For now, stick to the schedule and you’ll be fine.”

                Nigel took the check—a tip—for the extra troubles he would have to go through that he did not before. Adam stood close to Nigel and waved goodbye to his father. The bodyguard read over the schedule and the next thing on the time close to their schedule was a class that he attended at the university. Nigel led Adam to the car and did as Harlan would do before. A fucken university—Nigel thought—what the fuck am I going to do on a university? Then he let out a slight chuckle—some university girls—he finished his thought as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed over towards the university.

                Adam read in the back seat. Nigel knew he had a bag with him, which were probably his books for the class. But by the looks of the schedule, Adam had one class. Then he had to go to work for this company as an intern for a while, then back home. Adam lived with his father. So the bodyguard in charge of the senator would usually take Nigel’s place. However, he wondered if there was a schedule at home as well.

“H-Harlan leaves me here.” Adam pointed to the curb by one of the buildings.

“What did Harlan do until your class was over?”

“He would wait in the car until I came out.” Adam shrugged and grabbed his books in his hands. He waited for Nigel to open the door. He did—with a heavy sigh and almost glared look at Adam.

“Th-Thank you, Nigel.” Adam smiled.

                No eye contact was ever shared between the two. Adam scurried into the building and Nigel did not feel comfortable leaving the boy alone in the class or Nigel being on standby so far away. He wanted to go inside and stay close. He would not take a bullet for him, but he sure as hell, would not be blamed for one that the boy received. He parked the car in the open parking lot in back of the building. He pulled out the schedule and read it over again. Adam had activities after another—even if Adam had free time, it was not for long. There was always something overlapping the other. Nigel would have hated such a thing.

                The bodyguard got out of the car and headed towards the building. He sat on a bench close to the entrance of the building. He looked for his packet of cigarettes and almost shot himself when he realized he finished his last one. He had no idea what he would do to pass the time—not that smoking was a good alternative. As time passed Nigel starred at the university girls that walked by with text book in hand and talking about intellectual stuff. Nigel never bothered to go to school, so he had no idea what they were talking about. He really did not care, all he knew was that they’d probably look really hot bent over the same table they studied at. Adam was almost out of the class. He was the first out of the entire flock to come out of the building. His expression changed when he did not see the car in front of him, but Nigel.

“Where’s the car?”

“In the parking lot, it’s not far, we can walk there.”

“Oh… it’s just…”

“I don’t fucken care what Harlan did, kid. You need the exercise, c’mon.”

Nigel motioned for Adam to follow him. Adam did so, running a little to catch up to Nigel. He was not pouting like a spoiled child. He was just a bit uneasy. He looked a lot more intimidated than anything. Nigel hoped that was the case, then Adam could see he would not be doing everything for Adam, the way Harlan did. Everything resumed to normality, Adam felt a lot better once they started to pull out of the university’s parking lot.

“Is t-that your girlfriend?” Adam asked from the back seat, his hands together on his lap, “The girl on your neck?”

“Nah.”

“Then why do you have it?”

“I was drunk.” Nigel shrugged. Adam nodded along and smiled slightly when he heard Nigel chuckle at the memory, days when he was reckless and young.

“I don’t drink. Dad says I can’t.” Adam pointed out. Nigel snorted, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand what’s funny.”

“You’re telling me you’re what—twenty five—and have not had a single drink?” Nigel turned to parking structure of the company Adam interned for.

“I’m twenty four.” Adam corrected, “No. I have not. Is it good?”

“Fucken good.” Nigel parked and got out of the car to open Adam’s door.

“Do you think I’d like it?” Adam asked as Nigel opened the door.

“I don’t know you.” Nigel responded and took Adam to the elevator.

“Oh… a girl in class said if I wanted to get a drink with her Friday…”

“You should fucken go.” Nigel pressed the button. Adam smiled slightly.

“I don’t know… will you come?”

“I’ll be close.” Nigel walked into the elevator with Adam, “I can’t leave you alone. I’m your bodyguard.”

“Oh… okay.” Adam nodded. That concluded their conversation.

                After work, Nigel took Adam back home. He watched the boy run inside of his home and close the door shut. He did not turn to even say thank you or goodbye to Nigel. However, Nigel did not mind. He was used to such attitude from people. The job came with perks, but it also came with disadvantages—the loneliness and distance—he felt was something Nigel would complete with one night stands and drinking to a stupor when he could. However, sometimes a simple thank you could have sufficed to make the bodyguard feel a lot better. Nigel tried to find his packet of cigarettes once more, but remembered that he had thrown them away. He was about to get into the car when the door of the house opened and Adam came out to Nigel.

“Here” Nigel took the box in Adam’s hand, “It’s-it’s bad for you, but you must like it a lot since you used them all up today in the morning.”

“Thanks.” Nigel took the box. Again no eye contact.

“Thank you for staying with me all day.” Adam blushed slightly.

                For a moment, Nigel caught a glimpse of Adam’s eyes. They were wondrous really—deep and pure. Nigel had no idea a twenty four year old could look so innocent and beautiful (much less a man). Adam went back into the house and left Nigel outside. The man glanced down at the pack—his favorite brand. Did Adam sneak out to buy them? He could not have done it without Nigel noticing. He pulled one out and lit it. The voice of the boy echoed in his mind about how they were bad for him, so he put it out instead and saved the pack for a rainy day.


	2. Bewitched by Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the weekends there is no schedule to follow. Adam liked to go to the planetarium and then visit his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Nigel would have never thought that he would be at a bar and not have a single drop of alcohol, but he was on the job. He would have loved to get a drink, but he had to keep an eye on Adam and his date—Nigel almost shot himself when the senator said he would be the kid’s escort for the date. What was he twelve? Nigel watched them both from afar. The boy looked very uncomfortable in that setting—the loud music made him flinch and flirting from the girl was futile. Nigel told Adam to order a beer and take it slow, since he had never had a drink. He did not want to get the boy ridiculously drunk and have a pay cut or fired. However, the girl was on her fourth Cosmo and got flirtier by the second.

“Hey, handsome.” A woman came up to the bodyguard and sat at his table. Nigel glanced in between the woman and Adam, “What are you doing sitting here alone?”

“Waiting for you to come.” Nigel turned his attention to her, “I did not want to have your friends here, ruins the atmosphere.”

“Then why do you keep starring at that couple over there?” She smirked and pointed over to Adam and the girl’s table. Nigel did not look, but starred at the woman. When he finally looked over, Adam was gone and so was the girl.

“Shit!” Nigel got up, but the girl held him back.

“C’mon baby, let’s have fun.” Nigel pulled his hand away and did not respond. He heard the girl swear to him, but he could care less.

He exited the bar and looked among the crowd for Adam. Nigel wanted to punch himself for taking his eyes off of the boy. If anything happened to him, he would be fired for sure. However, his mind did not focus on job and more on the wellbeing of the boy. He ran around the establishment—his breath becoming harder and his mind going crazy. The man decided to head back inside. Maybe Nigel overreacted and Adam had gone to thru bathroom. But the bouncer stopped him before he could get his foot in the door.

“Back of the line.” The man said.

“I was just fucken in there.”

“Back of the line.” The man repeated. Nigel’s blood began to boil, but before he could throw the first punch, he heard Adam say his name.

“Where the fuck were you?” Adam flinched back. He was no longer wearing his jacket. So many questions ran through Nigel’s head, but the first was if he was okay. By the looks of it, he was not. Adam’s eyes were glossed over slightly and his cheeks flushed. He was shivering and looked frightened by the noises and people around him, “Are you okay?” Nigel sighed and stepped away from the entrance of the bar and began to walk to where the car was.

“I am physically fine.” Adam responded. Nigel took off his suit jacket and put it on Adam, “She said she wanted to wear my jacket, so I gave it to her… and then she left.”

“With your jacket?”

“Yes.”

“Did you have your wallet inside?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” Nigel groaned and opened the door of the car for Adam. He even buckled him in this time, but Nigel was unaware he had done so, “Do you know where this bitch lives?”

“No.” Adam’s hands fidgeted in his lap. He glanced over at Nigel slightly then looked away, “Why d-do you want to know?”

“To go get your shit, Adam.” Nigel ran a hand through his hair, “Shit…”

“Are you concerned over my jacket?”

“No, I’m worried over you! That was your stuff; you can’t let some bitch take advantage, Adam!” Adam held his head down and starred at his lap. Nigel felt guilty when he saw the look on Adam’s face. He squatted down, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am okay.” Adam responded.

Nigel left it at that. He got inside of the car and drove back home. The ride was quiet. Nigel figured he could find that girl on Monday (if she was still going to go). This was a whole lot more odd than what Nigel thought. He could not stop feeling angry over the whole debacle. When the senator got his wallet stolen by the hooker he hired, Nigel never felt as angry as he did the moment he realized Adam got his jacket stolen. When he arrived to the house, he opened the door for Adam and they both went inside.

“Thank you for the jacket.” Adam handed the suit jacket back to Nigel. The bodyguard was starting to untie his and unbutton his cufflinks.

“No problem.”

Adam left the living room up the stairs to his room. Nigel would be staying in the guest room which was the closest room to the door on the first floor. The senator would be staying late at home for the next three weeks, so Nigel had babysitting duty. The man went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer. His head still questioned him—his anger had not resided. It was still there.

What was it about that boy? He was odd, but that did not seem to strike at Nigel. It was when the boy would smile or occasionally make some eye contact with Nigel that made his heart stir. It was then, when Nigel felt like he really had to protect Adam and not let even a feather touch him. Nigel headed over to his room—he glimpsed up the steps of the house—he wondered what it was that Adam was reading or what he looked like asleep. That face with wondrous blue eyes and pinkish cheeks.

Nigel settled into the room. He lay on the bed and starred up at the ceiling. He could be at a bar right now. He could have picked up on that chick who was hitting on him. He could be drunk to a stupor, because he could not go to sleep without some alcohol in his system. But, no. He was thinking about the boy, he had to babysit, but did not mind as much as the first time.

The next morning, Nigel woke up at his usual time. He put on his suit’s pants and headed upstairs to the bathroom. He saw where Adam’s room was—the door still closed. It was not decorated and the house did seem pretty dull. Nigel would have expected a bit more décor. He washed his face and teeth with the toothbrush he had stashed in his pocket. After he was done, he exited the bathroom only to bump into Adam who had bed head and weary eyes.

“I-I’m sorry.” Adam apologized.

“No problem.” Nigel watched the boy stumble into the bathroom. He closed the door and Nigel could not help but chuckle at the appearance of the boy.

Nigel sat on a stool close to the counter of the kitchen. He sipped on a mug of coffee he prepared—the hot liquid gave him the pick-me-up of the day. He noticed how everything was organized in the kitchen. Everything was neatly placed and certain drawers had labels. It made it seem as if there was a child still in the house. Adam had stepped into the kitchen, which Nigel watched curiously. He poured himself a cup of milk and then the cereal onto a bowl. Once he was seated he poured the milk on the cereal.

“You could have poured the milk on the cereal from the carton.” Nigel pointed out, but Adam shook his head.

“It’s supposed to go this way.” Adam munched on his cereal. Nigel scoffed lightly, “I have no class today.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen the schedule.” Nigel responded.

“Did father send the schedule for today?” Adam asked.

“No. Not yet. I guess you know your morning routine.” Nigel shrugged. Adam starred at Nigel’s nakedness for a while; the swirls of hair on his chest made Adam think why he did not have as much, “What? You like what you see?” Nigel let out a hardy laugh and sipped his coffee.

“Yes.” Nigel chocked, “You are very attractive, I noticed the moment we met.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re very attractive.” Adam chewed on his cereal while Nigel tried to get his mind around the concept, “Do you think I’m attractive?”

Nigel turned red on his cheeks. He did find Adam attractive, but he knew how bad it was to be involved with the senator’s son. The senator was one of the most conservative people Nigel had ever

met. If he knew that his son was coming onto his bodyguard, it would be a scandal. Why was he even thinking about a relationship? Adam had just admired how attractive he was, it did not mean that he wanted a relationship.

“You did not answer my question.” Adam repeated.

“Ye-yeah. I think you’re attractive.” Nigel took another swig of his coffee. Adam smiled lightly and finished his cereal. He left Nigel alone in the kitchen and went back up stairs. His phone rang and Nigel picked it up.

Adam’s schedule was dictated to Nigel. There were only three things they had to do that day—grocery shopping (which Adam had a list), take Adam to the planetarium, and pass by the senator’s office. Nigel scratched the back of his neck, his mind still on Adam—sweet boy with such a sweet smile. Nigel felt his face heat up when he thought about how Adam found Nigel attractive.

“Fucken shit, man.” Nigel mumbled as he got dressed for the day.

 

 

 

They were at the planetarium. Adam’s eyes grew wider when they walked inside and saw all the different displays. He carried around a notebook with him and wrote down several words; Nigel had no idea what they said or what they meant really. The boy had some messy writing, but it was completely understandable since he was not really inclining on anything.

“D-do you like the stars, Nigel?” Adam asked with his notebook tucked safely in between his arms. Nigel starred at the ceiling that were full of shiny lights.

“You never really see a sky this fucken beautiful.” Nigel shrugged. Adam’s face lightened up and he pointed out a constellation in the roof.

“That’s the big dipper, you can usually see that in the sky!” Adam’s voice was giddy with excitement, “The handle is made up of the stars Alkaid, Mizar, Alioth, and Megres. The actual cup is made up of Dubhe, Phecda, and Merak!” Adam pointed at each one, but Nigel was lost somewhere between Al something and Mi something, “That’s the constellation most people know and one that most people look for… maybe I can show it to you tonight.”

“You remembered all those names?”

“Yes, they’re not hard to remember.” Adam kept on looking up at the ceiling.

“They kind of fucken are.” Nigel corrected him, “What other constellations are there?”

Adam kept on talking. Nigel noted the fascination Adam had over space. He soon started to talk about the different planets and how much pressure each one had. When Nigel made a remark about Mars, Adam corrected him and said that it was possible to live on Mars at some point. However, Nigel would occasionally get lost in the conversation. He watched the boy explain everything with such ease—not a care in the world. Nigel had not seen Adam talk so much in such a small amount of time. The bodyguard felt like he knew a whole other side of Adam—one that not even Harlan was exposed to.

They finished their walk through the planetarium. They then went back to the car and headed over to the senator’s office. Adam was quiet now. He stopped talking because he kept on reading the same book from before. It was a thick book—something Nigel would have given up on weeks ago—but Adam read with his fingers gliding across the glossy pages. Even when the car stopped, Adam took up the last minute to stop reading from the book he held. Then he would place it carefully on the seat next to him.

“Harlan would-would wait here.” Adam told Nigel, “Whenever I would go to my father’s office.”

“I’ll walk you to the elevator.”

It was subtle. It was so subtle; Nigel could have played it off as something else. But he saw it. The way Adam made quick eye contact with Nigel. The bodyguard felt like he had seen heaven. It was quick like any high he was ever on—it lasted for only a moment. Nigel stood there in front of the elevator and starred at his own reflection. He was falling way too fast and it scared him. The last time that happened was bad—he had to leave the country because of love.

Nigel shook himself out of that thought and returned to the car. He did not want to fall for Adam—but damn—the way Adam was, was just alluring to Nigel. His lips were like rose petals, light pink and they looked so soft. Nigel touched his own—already imagining the boy’s lips on his—he sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. This was bad. He knew it was really bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively   
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Crave Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sees Nigel masturbating in the bathroom. He becomes aware of his sexual desire for Nigel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Adam knew that he really should not be standing near the bathroom. But the door was lightly closed which was unusual to see. However, Adam noticed that Nigel was inside. He was sitting on the toilet, with hand grasped tightly on his dick. Adam knew what he was doing and knew that it was something he should not be watching because it was a private act—that’s what his father had explained. But it was hard to pull away. The way Nigel had his head tilted back slightly and water rolled off of his skin made a heat radiate through Adam’s body.

His pupils dilated to the sinful scene. Nigel’s hands stroked his dick carefully and his lips pressed against each other. Adam lightly stroked over his own erection. Adam wanted to go inside and taste the liquid that was coming out of Nigel’s cock—he did not know why. He knew that it’s what all the people did in the porn videos he would watch. They would suck on their mate’s dicks and they enjoyed the taste. Adam was curious—and he liked Nigel.

The man came with a heavy grunt in his throat. His jaw tensed and his muscles quivered with the orgasm that ripped through him. Adam fell back onto the floor and crawled away before Nigel could spot him through the crack of the door. He got up quickly and ran to his room. He quickly pulled off his pants as he stumbled his way to his bed. The memory still clear in his mind—he did the same strokes Nigel had done. He believed that it would bring him closer to the bodyguard. He wished the bodyguard was there next to him.

The next morning, Nigel and Adam continued on with their routine. It had been that way for at least a week and a half. Adam’s father had come home to shower, but would quickly go back out. Adam knew that his father was campaigning again for his position as senator, so he was extra busy. But the lack of presence from his father, gave the boy some anxiety. He never quiet understood why Nigel centered him. He thought maybe it was the fact that the man was something like a father figure towards Adam. But he made no sense of that since he felt aroused by him. Nigel tapped Adam on the shoulder and handed him his wallet that he had lost last Friday.

“It took some digging around, but I finally got it.” Nigel smirked with triumph, “Oh, and your jacket is at the dry cleaners. That girl fucken stunk it up with pot.”

“Tha-Thank you.” Adam blushed at seeing the man’s hand.

“Your father said something about visiting the old man that used to be your bodyguard today.” Nigel watched Adam eat his cereal, “You know, right?”

“Yes. Harlan and I will be having lunch at the café, dad and I had before.” Adam munched, “Then I will go to class.”

“Of course, you fucken know.” Nigel chuckled.

“I don’t understand what is funny.”

“Not funny, you’re just…” Nigel cleared his throat, “Interesting.” Adam glanced up enough to see Nigel’s face, but never meet eyes with him.

“Interesting?” Adam starred at his bowl, “Is that a goo-good thing?”

“Yeah.” Nigel shrugged, “Yeah, it’s a fucken amazing thing.”

“I think you’re attractive, not interesting.” Adam repeated. Nigel could never get accustom to the compliment.

“Adam-…”

“I need to go get ready.” Nigel sighed when Adam lifted himself from the chair and rush up the steps to his room.

“Of fucken course.” Nigel mumbled.

They left the house exactly at eight thirty. Nigel drove to the same café. His mind thought of the boy in the back seat reading. He kept on repeating that Nigel was attractive and showed some interest in him. But, if Nigel were to act upon such compliments and actions then he would be fired or could push Adam to do more than just compliment. Harlan sat at the same table the senator sat in before. He waved at Adam who was more than happy to him. Nigel stood back to let them talk.

“That’s the bodyguard your father hired?” Harlan scanned the man from head to toe. Adam took a seat in front of Harlan.

“He’s-he’s very attractive.” Adam shrugged. Harlan did not take it too much to mind, “I went to the planetarium and I saw a new documentary on the launch of Viking, that’s a-!”

“Whoa, there Adam… I know you used to talk about this before, but we don’t have that time luxury anymore.” Harlan adjusted his seat, “Let’s have some guy talk. You know?”

“I don’t know.” Harlan sighed.

“How you’ve been doing, Adam?”

“I’m confused.” Adam shrugged once more, “I want to have sex with someone.”

“Whoa, there Adam!” Harlan blushed lightly, “You know, you need to ask them out first.”

“How? Ask them out?”

“Yeah, you know, dinner, movie or take them dancing.” Harlan lightly laughed at Adam’s expression, “After a couple of dates, you can have sex with them, if they want it as well.”

“I don’t know if they would want that… they’re very busy.”

“Well, you will never know if you don’t try, son.” Harlan took a bite of his muffin, “If they like you, they’ll make time. Trust me, it’s hard work, but it will pay off.”

“When should I ask?”

“Whenever you’re ready. It’s a hard thing to do.” Harlan knew that confrontation was not Adam’s forte, “Who is it anyway?”

“Nigel.” Adam confessed.

“Your bodyguard?” Adam nodded, “Adam… are you sure you’re not just admiring him… for who he is? Like your father?”

“I’ve never desired to have sex with my father.” Adam stated.

“You want to have sex with Nigel?”

“Yes.”

“Jesus…” Harlan rubbed his face, “Adam, you have feelings for Nigel?” Adam nodded, “Adam… that’s… this situation is a lot harder.”

“Wh-why? You just said-…”

“You need to find out if Nigel is gay or not. If he’s not gay, he would want to quit his job, and your father does not have time to hire a new bodyguard for you.” Adam panicked. He did not want Nigel to leave, “But, all you have to do is ask… like… inconspicuously.”

“Inconspicuously? I-I can do that.” Harlan pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number down.

“I changed my number. This is the new one. You call me whenever you need to, okay?” Adam nodded and placed the number in his pocket. Both Nigel and Adam left to the next part of the day.

 

 

 

Nigel stood outside of the house with a cigarette in hand. It was the first he had smoked in days and the first that he used from the pack that Adam had given him. He starred up at the sky and remembered each of the stars that Adam had talked about. They shined brightly the same way Adam’s eyes shined. It made Nigel’s breath become thinner—because he could not stop thinking about the boy. He was not even half way through the cigarette when he put it out with his foot.

“Nig-Nigel?” Adam peeked out of the front door, “I have something to show you.”

The bodyguard got up reluctantly because he did not want anymore feelings for the boy to stir in his mind. They both climbed up the steps to the attic. Nigel unbuttoned some his shirt some more before reaching the door to the attic. When he went through the doorway, the lights were completely off. Adam grabbed his hand and led Nigel through the attic. He ensured that Nigel did not trip on anything.

“Wait, here.” Adam let go of Nigel’s hand, “Close your eyes, don’t peek!” Nigel made a small grin as he felt Adam sit next to him, “Open your eyes.”

When he did, Adam sat close to him, so he turned to see him. There were little lights shining on Adam’s face and everywhere in the attic. Nigel scanned the room—there were shooting stars and planets everywhere Nigel looked. He turned back to Adam who was smiling at the ceiling and began to point out everything in the floors and walls.

“Adam…” Nigel stopped him, “How did you do this?”

“It was easy with a projector and laptop… you said you wanted to learn more.”

“I do.” Nigel smiled, “Thank you.”

Adam made eye contact with Nigel. The bodyguard’s heart skipped a beat. He clenched his fist and every fiber in his being was telling him to kiss him. He looked amazing under the stars and his mouth did not tire from talking. It made Nigel thought if there was something else that Adam would not tire of. Fuck the job—Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam’s lips. Adam’s eyes widened, but he quickly settled into the kiss. Nigel placed his hand on Adam’s soft cheek and closed his eyes. They were alone for that moment and nothing was standing in the way of their relationship. Nigel pulled away and mentally kicked himself for kissing him.

“I’m sorry.” Nigel got up and left the attic. Adam was confused because of the kiss and Nigel’s exit from the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively   
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Fantasize about Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel takes a bullet for Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

The floor of the club vibrated against the sound of the bass. Every person that danced to the beat did not mind the loud music. They were lost in the euphoria of sweet release of stress. Nigel was not on the dance floor, but watched from the outside. He shot back his hard liquor with a tilt to his head as the woman with the short brunette hair came towards him. Her steps matched carefully with the beat of the song and her eyes were dead set on Nigel. He got up from the table and motioned at her to follow him. Nigel could see her excitement because she had come down to the club for one thing and now she was going to get it.

Nigel bought one of the rooms he had in the back. He could have taken her to the alley or the bathroom, but he had the money to spend. She pressed her body onto his the moment they walked into the room. Her bosom squished against him—the tender flesh no longer felt satisfying to Nigel. He kissed her—gloss on them—Nigel hated the gloss. It left a taste in his mouth that did not feel natural. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

She laughed at the kisses Nigel left on her neck. No marks—she warned. Nigel pulled her shirt off—no bra underneath. He kissed each nipple and caused a shiver to the girl. He stroked a hand through her hair, but it was wrong. It was not as curly and it was not as clean. There was product in it. His fingers felt sticky after he pulled away from her hair. Nigel pulled off her trousers. He fingered her from outside of the fabric of her panties.

She moaned with lust and bit her lips as Nigel kissed her navel. Nigel was not erect—with his free hand he started to jerk himself off. But the moans that the woman produced killed his mood quickly. He closed his eyes—the lights of the club in the back of his mind. They represented the stars—he thought. He pulled her pants down and turned her on her stomach. When she turned back to look at Nigel—her eyes met his and Nigel hated it.

He did not want to meet eyes with her. He wanted Adam. His cock twitched at the thought. Those big blue eyes meeting with his—that would be enough. That would be his undoing. Nigel fingered her more, which made her turn back to look at the headboard of the bed. Nigel droned out her moans and imagined Adam’s. He did not want to dream or think of the boy, but it was too late. He wanted him so much. He wanted Adam to show him the stars again.

He pounded into the girl because he was both frustrated and desperate for some kind of release. Nigel would never be so rough with Adam. He would never be so rough with Adam. He would ask if he was okay. He would stop to check on him—because Adam was beautiful and too elegant to wreck this way. Nigel came and leaned into the girl. She gasped and talked to him—sinful words left her mouth and Nigel felt an annoyance.

Nigel pulled out and threw the condom away. He put his clothes on and the girl gave him her number before he walked out of the room. He needed to head back to Adam’s house before his father went off to work and Nigel would have to go back to work.

 

 

 

Adam was confused. He knew that kissing on the lips—the way Nigel did—was something that was reserved for the person he would feel sexually attracted to. He was sexually attracted to Nigel and if Nigel kissed him, this only meant that Nigel was sexually attracted to him. He was confused on why Nigel had to run off after the scene in the attic; Harlan never talked about that part.

However, he knew that he would have to ask Nigel the questions Harlan had said. That’s why he waited for Nigel in his bedroom. His hands on the edge of the mattress with his eyes focused on the patterns of the carpet. His mind did not really fret over the questions he would ask his bodyguard. They did not seem too complicated to ask and the answer should be straight forward. He heard the front door open and footsteps inside. Nigel jumped back slightly when he saw Adam on the bed. He cleared his throat and walked inside of the room with straight posture.

“I was not expecting you here.” Nigel commented and closed the door of the bedroom, “What are you doing here?”

“I-I talked to Harlan and… he advised me to ask you some questions.” Adam took a deep breath, “Ni-Nigel, are you gay?”

“What?”

“Are you gay?” Adam asked again, “I asked because Harlan said it would be a good idea, since I find you sexually appealing.”

“What?” Adam rolled his eyes and made a slight groan.

“Are you gay? I asked because Harlan-.”

“No, I go that…” Nigel sighed and sat next to Adam, “Just caught me by fucken surprise…”

“I did not mean to surprise you.” Nigel smiled at the boy.

“You find me sexually appealing?” Nigel repeated. Adam nodded to the statement and found himself focusing on the tattoo on his neck once more, “Well… I’m not gay.” Adam slumped his shoulders slightly at the newly discovered information, “But I find you sexy as fuck.”

Adam’s eyes lit up. He knew what that meant. That meant that Nigel was attracted to him. He scattered around his brain to find what was next on the list. Harlan warned him, if his father found out, Nigel would be fired. Adam did not want that. He wanted Nigel with him forever. Nigel leaned in and kissed Adam’s cheek as he starred at the wall in front of them. Adam became wide-eyed at the action.

“I know, your fucken father, will bitch if he finds out.” Nigel held Adam’s hand.

“I don’t know what to do in this situation…” Adam shrugged.

“How do you feel?” Nigel intertwined his fingers with Adam.

Nigel just wanted Adam to say aroused and take him there. He could care less about his old man and his job. Adam was a whole new level of desire Nigel had discovered. The kiss he had given Adam’s cheek, still tingled on Nigel’s lips. He wanted more.

“I feel… I feel like…” Adam took a deep breathe, “I should go to bed.” Nigel screamed internally.

“Okay.” Nigel let go of Adam, “But, just so you know… I like to take my love interests on dates in a week.”

“Oh… okay.” Adam smiled and walked out of the room.

Once the door was closed behind him. Nigel lay down on the bed and sighed heavily. He knew that, Adam was going to be the death of him.

 

 

 

Adam sat at his father’s office with his knees close together. The secretary told him his father would be five minutes late. That time would throw Adam off, but not enough to cause too much of a distress to him. He starred down into his lap and thought about Nigel. He had told him to keep their attraction to each other a secret from his father. Adam understood why, but he hated lying. Nigel told him just to keep it a secret for a little while, until he could figure out what to do. Adam fidgeted with his hands and looked around the office. His father came in with his secretary. They argued about something that had happened with the campaign. Adam stayed quiet and stayed in his seat.

“Adam! I’m sorry, you know campaigning takes most of my time.” His father sat in front of Adam and pulled out some pages, “Nigel will be staying with you for the next month, I need to fly into Albany and campaign there for the next month.”

“Oh… okay.”

“I will call the internship company, so that they can set you up on another internship.” His father pulled out some pages, “I’ll send Nigel the new schedule, two days before the other finishes. If you want to go anywhere during the week, message Betty and she will set it up.”

“Okay.” Adam nodded.

“Anything new?”

“I passed my class. It finished last week.”

“Would you like to take another?”

“No. They don’t offer anymore.” Adam shrugged, “I want the time to go to the library and read more about space.”

“Alright, I’ll send the time’s to Nigel… how is he? Do you feel comfortable with him?” Adam nodded, “I was not sure if he was a good fit for you, but he is my youngest bodyguard and I know that you will be safe with him.”

“I feel very safe with him.” Adam smiled slightly.

“There, I did a good pick then…” The man had no idea, “Alright, then, I have to go, Adam. I will pass by tonight at home, but after that Nigel will be staying there.”

“Okay.”

The senator shook Adam’s hand and he left. Adam walked out of the office and took the elevator down to the parking structure. He smiled in the elevator because Nigel would be with him for a month. Alone in the house; now that they knew that they found each other sexually appealing that only meant that they could have sex. He knocked on Nigel’s side of the window. The man jumped slightly because he did not expect Adam back so soon. He unlocked the door of the car and Adam got inside.

“You’re fucken early.”

“My father said that you will be staying with me for a whole month.” Nigel noticed the grin on Adam’s face, “That means, we can have sex.”

“Whoa, there darling, we don’t have to have sex before the date.”

“Oh, we can go to a date as well.” Adam shrugged. Nigel started the car and they began to pull out of the parking structure, “I’ve just been reading a lot about sex between two men… and it looks interesting.”

“Oh yeah?” Nigel chuckled, “Well, guess I will have to take you out soon.”

 

 

 

Nigel waited outside of the huge building where Adam interned. He pulled out a smoke and lit it. It was one of the ones that Adam had given him—he still marveled at the thought that Adam snuck out to get the packet or even how the boy knew that it was his favorite brand. His eyes closed in slight ecstasy when the nicotine entered his system. It had been a while since he had a smoke. Finally, Adam came out of the building expecting to see the car there waiting for him, but found only Nigel. He smiled slightly and knew that it was Nigel’s way of “exercising.”

“You ready? I couldn’t find parking close.” Nigel finished off the smoke and threw it on the floor.

“Yes.” Adam nodded, “Is it far?”

“No, it’s about two blocks down. Thought you might like it and see the night sky.” Nigel put his hands in his pocket as they walked down the street.

“There’s not much to see.” Adam shrugged.

Nigel asked about Adam’s day at the office. The boy went off talking about the printer in the office and how they made Adam fix it. Nigel listened to every detail carefully. He did not want Adam to think that he did not care or anything like that. There were not a lot of people on the street, which was strange for that time of night. There were several cars that passed both Nigel and Adam, but nothing that Nigel saw as much of a threat to their safety. Nigel noticed the man walking behind them and Nigel got a little closer to Adam.

Nigel slowly unbuttoned his blazer jacket. The gun he carried in its holster, but Nigel unbuckled it just in case. However, there was not much to worry about since they were close to the car anyway. When Nigel opened the door, the man slowed his pace. Nigel saw the man pull something out of his pocket and point it to Adam. Nigel pulled his own gun and pushed Adam into the car. A shot was fired, which scared Adam. He did not know if it was from Nigel or from the man, until Nigel leaned on the car door for support.

Adam stayed quiet in shock because he saw Nigel clutch his side. He kept the gun up and shot back at the man. However, he had run off way before Nigel could get close to a bullet. Nigel cursed and put the gun on the floor of the car. He tried to stay up, but his body started to shut down from shock. He glanced over to Adam.

“It’s alright, darling. It’s not a big injury.” Adam could not answer. His hands remained on his ears and he scooted over to the other side of the door.

Nigel pulled his phone out and called the police. He hated them, but they could take Adam to safety. Adam was the priority. His breath hitched and his hands began to get weak. Adam rocked himself to keep calm with wide eyes. Nigel wanted to know what was going on with Adam. He wanted to know if he was scared or just shocked.

The police and an ambulance came. The police took Adam, so he could join his father. Nigel was taken away in an ambulance. He knew that Adam would be safe, so he let go of the injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively   
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	5. Accept Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is terrified, but Nigel has to tell him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

It was all so fast. It was scary. Adam did not even know if it was the man who shot first or Nigel. He really did not care. His entire body shook in his father’s office as he rocked himself back and forth to get a hold of his beating heart. His father came in on the phone, his voice loud and it made Adam shake even more. He knew what would remedy the situation. He knew that Nigel would calm him, because Adam felt safe with him. He felt like nothing could happen.

“Son-…”

“I need to go see Nigel!” Adam stood up and grabbed his coat, but his father stopped him before he could take another step, “I need to see-!”

“I know, but Nigel is in operation right now.”

“I will wait.”

“Right here-!”

“No, in the hospital.” Adam said with a serious face. His father took a deep breath and nodded.

“I will call Harlan. I hope he can make a special exception.”

 

 

 

Nigel pushed the button for morphine as high as he could. He demanded more from the nurse, but she said that it was all she could give him. Nigel grumbled how she was probably a stupid trainee that did not know how to do her job. A woman came into the room, Nigel did not bother to turn and look, because it could be only two kinds of women—a nurse or a reporter. She sat next to Nigel with a serious expression and a notepad in hand.

“My name is Beth Buchwald, I’m writing for the New York-!”

“I could give two shits where you’re from or what you want.” Nigel snapped, “So, you can grab your little notepad and just write, “No fucken comment.” And stick it up your-!”

“Do you know why they were attacking the senator’s son, Adam?”

“What did I just fucken say?”

“The man who shot you, do you know who he is?” Beth continued.

“I’m not fucken answering!” Nigel began to turn red in the face over the anger he felt.

“The senator is campaigning, do you think it has something to do with it?” Nigel pressed the button that called the nurse, “I’ve read about your history and you also had a lot of issues before, do you think that the attack was for you and not for Adam?” The nurse opened the door to the room.

“Ma’am, it’s time for you to go.” The nurse said with a glare to Nigel, because she thought he was going to ask for more morphine.

“Well, it was nice talking with you.” She extended her hand, but Nigel did not bother to shake it, “I’ll see you around.” She left the room. Nigel wished he could throw her out himself. But the injury prevented him from it.

“You have a visitor as well.” The nurse commented. Adam came in with disheveled hair and a pinkish face He saw Nigel on the bed and almost jumped on to embrace him in a hug. He realized that it might have been a bad idea since Nigel was injured.

“I-I did not kn-know what to do-!” Adam walked slowly towards Nigel. He sat in the seat where Beth had sat before, “I wa-was scared and-and-!”

“It’s okay.” Nigel smiled and extended his hand to Adam, “As long as that asshole didn’t do anything to you.” Adam shook his head, “You’re alright? I did not mean to scare you.”

“I-I’m fine. Father, did not want me to come here…”

“Wait, who’s escorting you?”

“Harlan was supposed to come, but he took too long.” Adam traced the scars on Nigel’s knuckles with his free hand.

“So you came alone?” Adam nodded, “Adam…”

“I can go out by myself… I don’t need an escort.” Adam protested. Nigel found Adam’s protests kind of a turn on.

“Yes, but you need a bodyguard.”

“I have you.” Adam answered. Nigel chuckled lightly and pulled Adam’s hand to kiss the knuckles.

“I’m just glad you’re safe and unharmed.” Adam stood up and leaned into Nigel’s lips to kiss him. This time it was not going to be like the attic, because Nigel had nowhere else to run.

The bodyguard let go of Adam’s hand and placed his on Adam’s cheek. He deepened the kiss with his tongue and made the young man whimper through his lips because of the slight bites here and there. Adam pulled away and touched his lips. Nigel’s had felt so rough and the tongue in his mouth felt so different. He liked it. He was going to go in for the second kiss, but Nigel stopped him before he could get close. He heard Harlan's heavy breathing from down the hall.

"Adam!?” Harlan busted through the door with hands on his hips, “Why the hell did you run off!? Your father almost had a heart attack!”

“You can’t almost have a heart attack.”

“Figure of speech, darling.” Nigel explained and Adam nodded. Harlan took a deep breath. He sat at the bench close to the window to watch Nigel and Adam interact, “You don’t need to stay here, I can take care of Adam.”

“His father gave me instructions not to leave…” He kept an eye on Adam, who was tracing circles on Nigel’s hands.

“Has his father explained anything about my situation?” Nigel asked.

“He did not.”

“I don’t want another bodyguard.” Adam glanced between Nigel and Harlan, “I want Nigel.” Harlan huffed, because he knew why he wanted Nigel. However, Nigel felt satisfied with the answer that Adam produced.

“I will talk to your father. I will try and see what I can do.” Harlan sighed. Adam smiled and resumed drawing circles on Nigel’s hand.

They sat quietly for a couple minutes, until Adam started to talk about the new Hubble photographs he saw two days ago. Harlan fell asleep somewhere in the middle of Adam’s explanation. Although, Nigel was tired, he did not sleep. He wanted to hear Adam and he wanted to know if he was fine with everything that had happened. It looked like Adam was not shaken up about the situation. He was still a little jittery with loud noises, but nothing that caused Nigel to worry too much about.

The doctor came in and informed Nigel that there was only a small injury to the liver, but that the surgery they preformed had closed the injury. He would have to stay for another night, just to make sure there was no other internal bleeding and that everything would resume running normally. Nigel wanted to leave as soon as possible—he wanted to get Adam home and go back to his regular schedule. He had suffered from injuries much greater, but every medic made a huge deal out of everything—at least, that’s what Nigel thought.

“You’re going to have to go home.” Nigel told Adam.

“I can get a pass and stay here with you.” He looked back at Harlan, “Please…?” Harlan groaned and got up from the bench.

“I’ll tell your father.” He left the room and Nigel leaned in for another kiss when he did.

“I told Harlan I like you.”

“Let’s keep the PDA to a minimum then.” Nigel commented, “He might have a heart attack if we don’t.” Adam nodded and kissed Nigel once more. The door opened and Adam sat back into the chair quickly with hands in his lap. It was the same woman from before, with notepad in hand.

“I fucken told you to fuck off, lady!” Nigel jolted up, but the wound on his side made him regret the action.

“Adam Raki, do you know who the man who tried to assault you was?”

“Say ‘no comment,’ Adam.”

“Do you know if he’s trying to derail your father from running as senator again?”

“Fucken leave!” Nigel pushed the button for the nurse.

“Or do you think it’s because of your own bodyguard?”

“What?” That caught Adam’s attention.

“Do you know of your bodyguard’s past?” Nigel bit the inside of his cheek; he pulled the phone from the side of the bed and called security. However, Harlan walked in before anything else could happen.

“Who are-?” Beth turned and began to walk away from Nigel.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” She walked out of the room.

Adam turned back to Nigel with confused look on his face. Past? He thought. He could not imagine the past that Nigel could have, except for the fun times that he talked about. Nigel did not dare to look at Adam. He did not want to see those innocent, big eyes question Nigel because it was painful to remember everything. It was painful to talk about or even think about. Harlan, all the while, went after Beth to question her about why she was in the room with Nigel. Adam’s fingers twitched in his lap as he reached over to touch Nigel’s.

“What’s your past?”

“Adam…” Nigel took a deep breath, “You don’t want to know.”

“I do.” Adam nodded, “I want to learn about you… just like space, just like everything I have learned before.”

Nigel’s heart sank in his chest. He knew that he fucked up this time. Nigel vowed he would never fall in love again after Gabriella, but there he was—slowly but surely falling for the senator’s son. Who he would not have taken a bullet for him before, but now, he would give his life to make Adam smile. He glanced back at Adam.

“I’ll tell you everything, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively   
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	6. Tend to Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is spending more time with his father, but that soon comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

After about a week of Nigel being bedridden, he could finally get up and move around. The doctor ordered no heavy exercise, but Nigel could care less. He could tell that his spaceboy was getting anxious to go out and back into his classes. Adam had occupied himself taking care of Nigel. He had watched various videos online on how to change bandages and how to make sure that the wound had not become infected. Nigel often joked about Adam becoming a doctor by just watching videos.

Despite the affection that they showed for each other, Nigel kept his guard up around Adam. He had explained his past to Adam--from mercenary to bodyguard--and the boy had taken it pretty well. Nigel knew that Adam was the kind of person who would not hurt a fly, so that fact that Adam had accepted Nigel's past so casually waved a red flag for Nigel. Adam's father was home for the weekend, which took most of Adam's time, but Nigel still lingered around in the background.

It was the third morning which the senator was home. Adam stayed in Nigel's room once his father was asleep. It would be the last day he would need to sneak around to go to Nigel's room. It was hard for him to understand why he had to keep his relationship a secret from his father, but one night made it abundantly clear that his father was not a fan of homosexual realtionships. Adam was not going to risk Nigel's job with their relationship.

Nigel laid next to Adam, his arm draped over Adam's side protectively. He was still fast asleep when Adam woke up. The boy laid on his side facing Nigel--his eyes traced the slight wrinkles on Nigel's face. The small crow's feet at the side of his eyes and the outline of his lips. His eyes slowly made their way down Nigel's face to his neck, his mind reciting the name of the muscles he would pass by and the bones. His eyes settled on the tattoo that Nigel had on his neck. He remembered that the first thing he found interesting about Nigel was the tattoo. Adam would never dream of getting one, but it seemed fitting on Nigel.

Adam shuffled closer towards Nigel, his head settling in between Nigel's chin and neck. This little shuffle nudged Nigel awake and made him wrap his arms around Adam slightly more. Adam giggled quietly as he felt Nigel intertwine his feet with Adam. The boy kissed the bottom of the bodyguard's chin and settled back into his position. His ear resting on Nigel's chest.

"I can't sleep in with you, baby." Nigel chuckled slightly.

"There's so much to do today." Adam smiled, "Dad's leaving, so he wants to take me to the planetarium."

"I can take you to the planetarium, darling." Nigel kissed the top of Adam's head.

"Y-you can come too."

"I think your father wants you two to go alone, but I'll be in the back." Nigel reassured the boy.

They laid in bed for about two more minutes, until Nigel got up to go to the bathroom. Along the way, he would check to see that the senator was still asleep and it would be fine for Adam to go to

his room. As Nigel predicted the door for the senator's room remained shut. Nigel quickly got his morning routine done, before going to his own room to tell Adam to go to his room.

The boy left Nigel's room--giving him a kiss on his lips before going up the steps to his room. Nigel watched Adam go up to his room with fond eyes. Harlan pointed it out while he was in recovery--his fond eyes--which he always watched Adam with. Nigel entered his own room and changed into his suit--he would be accompanying the senator and Adam to the planetarium as a test run. The senator would see if Nigel was fit to go back to protecting Adam.

Nigel also wanted to make sure that the senator would not say anything moronic like the dinner conversation Adam and he had about homosexuality. That conversation shook Adam up and Nigel could not calm him down for most of the night. Nigel was not sure what he would do if the senator started to tread on thin ice with Adam. He just knew that he had to be there for Adam to protect him. Even if it meant to protect him from his own father.

The morning went by quickly. The senator and Adam were ready to go in less than two hours and Nigel had pulled the car up to the front of the house. Both passengers entered the car, with Adam talking to his father about the new exhibits at the planetarium. Nigel knew that Adam was talking to the senator, but he enjoyed hearing Adam's voice. They arrived to the planetarium, press at the front of the building. Nigel groaned quietly to himself--he was an idiot to believe that there would not be any press waiting for them.

Nigel pushed most of the press out of the way and made way for Adam and his father. He definitely did not miss the flashing lights in his face and the bombardment of questions being shouted next to his ear. They entered the planetarium and wanted to follow, but Nigel stopped them at the entrance of the building. The security of the planetarium went to assist Nigel and would keep the press out of the building until Adam and the senator would leave. From the corner of Nigel's eye, he noticed a woman near the Solar System display--it was quick and his brain made the connection very quickly, but it was there. When he turned back to find her, she was no longer there. Nigel made a note to keep an eye out for her.

He reached Adam and the senator in the exhibit about the constellations. Adam was educating his father along with some other tourist who had gathered to hear everything he had to say. Nigel stayed at the entrance of the exhibit to keep an eye on everyone who would enter and exit. He was determine to find that woman. The same woman who had bombarded him with questions and forced his past out for his spaceboy to hear. She was the reason why he had to keep his guard up around Adam. She was the reason he felt guilty around his spaceboy.

Adam glanced back at Nigel. Their eyes met for a moment, but Adam moved away. Nigel laughed silently to himself. Nigel followed Adam and the senator into the planetarium show. He stood in the back and watched Adam and the senator make their way to the middle of the planetarium. Nigel knew exactly what seats Adam would choose, although the senator was not so thrilled over Adam's choice since they would have to wait until everyone else filed out of their seats.

The room did not get too full. Thankfully the senator would not have to wait as long in his seat. When the show started, Adam pointed to some of the constellations. The woman giving the presentation knew Adam's routine, so his whispers and pointing at the roof did not bother her at all. Nigel leaned on the wall and looked at the only side of the planetarium he could see. He could not believe that he could remember the name of the constellation that he could see. Someone from the audience got up mid-show and made their way towards Nigel. He recognized the shadow. The same woman from the hospital.

"I've been looking for you." She leaned on to the wall next to Nigel, "Beth Buchwald, we met at the hospital."

"I know. I remember a bitch when I see one." Nigel jabbed at her with his words, "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Information." Beth pulled out her notepad, despite her not seeing, Nigel was sure that the woman would take impeccable notes on him, "About the senator."

"I don't know anything that my boss does."

"Oh, then you'll be happy to know about what his son does." The comment caught Nigel's attention, "Look, I know about you and his son. I also know that the senator is strongly opposed same-sex marriage, I don't want to use this against you, but if you don't give me what I want then I will tell the senator."

Nigel's heart raced and his stomach dropped. The last time he felt this genuine fear was when Gabi left him. The fear of being alone for the rest of his life and the fear of never finding another wonderful human being--like his spaceboy--rolled into his mind. However, he controlled himself, remained calm because the senator would not believe just anyone's rambles about his son's sexual orientation.

"Do you have proof?" Nigel asked.

"Enough to convince the senator." Nigel made his hands into a fist, "I don't want to be that person, Nigel, but you've left me no choice. I need a story to hold the senator back a few votes."

"I don't give a fuck about the votes, Beth. What the fuck do you want?"

"Anything. Anything that might occupy the senator a couple of campaign weeks." Beth shrugged, "I won't use you or Adam as a story. I know how it is to hide a relationship."

"I don't anything of the senator's on-goings. The person you want to ask is Darco." Nigel commented, "If you go and talk to him, tell him that Nigel sent you and that you have information about Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"I thought you knew my past?" Nigel smirked, "Guess, you're not a great reporter after all."

"All I dug up out of your past was your relationship with this Gabi and that she filed a restraining order."

"You thought that might scare Adam?" Nigel watched the stars fly on the dome. His thoughts going back to that dark place of his past.

"Anyone with a restraining order is to be questioned." Beth added.

"Next time, dig deeper. If you found Gabi, you'll find more about me."

The show finished and Nigel made his way towards Adam and the senator. He left Beth behind, but when he looked back to see if Beth would still be there, she was gone. Adam smiled at Nigel and almost forgot their rule for when the senator was around. He told Nigel what he missed on the other side of the dome and explained the constellations that they would see that night. Nigel listened, but did not comment so that the senator and Adam could have a conversation.

"Nigel, I want you to drop me off the office. I have to pick up a few things, but I will have Darco take me home later tonight to pick up clothes for my trip to the next city on my campaign list."

"Right, sir."

Nigel almost sighed with relief there because there would be no hiding in the house. He and Adam would be alone for the next three months. Nigel was really going to look forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively   
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	7. Thirst for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel finally shows Adam how much he craves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Nights for Nigel were usually very tension full, but never any release. Adam and Nigel had not had sexual intercourse or sexual relations at all during their five months of dating. This was unusual for Nigel, since he would endeavor in such activities the first hour in any relationship. Adam was different--not only because the boy was odd, but because he gave Nigel the same feelings he felt for his past love. He did not want to screw this up with Adam.

Therefore, nights were usually cuddling and by the morning blue balls because Nigel would go to sleep with a half hard cock and the urge to jack off to Adam's angelic face. Nigel wanted to have sexual realtions with Adam, but after a talk with Harlan about Adam's "condition," he began to doubt the normality of his affairs with Adam. He did not know what he was expecting and went as far to look up any porn they might have on the internet with people with Asperger's. But found advice blogs--Nigel did not enjoy reading about sympathy sex. He did not pity Adam. He loved him. Most of what the people wrote on the blogs and forums was pity. It made Nigel's blood boil, because those people did not love their partners.

Adam sat on Nigel's bed as he came into his room. Adam did not look up to him, he stayed looking at the monitor screen of his laptop. This was something Adam did before cuddling next to Nigel; he would check the latest news about space, talk about it for a while, and then fall asleep in Nigel's arms. Nigel laid down on the bed on his side and watched Adam scroll through the page. His eyes darting from left and right and close to the monitor. Nigel gently touched Adam's knee, which grabbed the boy's attention from the monitor.

"Darling, let's make our own routine before we go to sleep."

"Our own r-routine?" Adam repeated--confused because he hardly regarded checking the NASA website a routine.

"I have my routine and you have yours... I was wondering we'd have our own." Nigel closed the laptop and moved to sit on the bed. He pulled the laptop from Adam's reach and placed it on the bottom of the bed, "Something that will take your mind off of everything, and make you so fucking tired you have to sleep."

"Wh-what did you have in mind?"

Nigel smirked because there was no sign that Adam was protesting to the idea. There was a slight pink to his cheeks--showing that Adam knew exactly what Nigel was referring. Nigel pulled Adam into his lap. Adam was a little confused by the change of position. His legs over Nigel's and his arms to his side. Nigel leaned in and inhaled Adam's scent before kissing his neck lightly.

"How about I fuck you into this mattress every night, screaming my name," Nigel whispered into Adam's ear, the hot breath made the boy twitch slightly, "until your voice is completely hoarse...?"

"What about when dad comes back?" Adam responded. Nigel felt him roll his hips back. He bit the inside of his cheek and wanted to give himself a gunshot all over again for doubting the sexual relationship that Adam and he would have.

"Well, darling," Nigel lightly pulled on Adam's hair, making the boy hiss at the movement and kiss those pink lips, "I'll kiss you, so that your father doesn't hear you. We don't want him knowing about what his baby boy does with the bodyguard..."

The words sent shivers down Adam's spine. Nigel moved his hands up and down Adam's torso, skin rubbing against Adam's erect nipples. The sensation of Nigel's fingers on his skin made Adam moan slowly. This was the first time being touched by Nigel that way. It was different. It made Adam feel so good.

"I won't know what you like and don't like if you don't talk to me, darling." Nigel nipped at Adam's ear, "Will you tell me what you like?"

"Y-yes..." Adam answered his back arching at the pressure he felt on his crotch.

Nigel knew that it was a stretch to have Adam take him that night. He was not going to force his spaceboy into that, because he did not want to fuck this up. He wanted to keep it intact. It was going to be magical. He pulled Adam's shirt off and threw it on the floor. Adam rested his head on Nigel's shoulder and kissed the man's jawline as Nigel pulled Adam's sweats down slowly. His hands cupping the boy's ass--feeling his spaceboy because he wanted to drag this out.

Adam moaned into the kisses he gave Nigel. Every touch and every breath made Adam feverish and sensitive. Nigel finally pulled down Adam's sweats and pants--his cock half hard. Nigel was surprised to see that Adam shaved. The skin soft against his fingertips, which made Nigel a lot more curious to see what else Adam had dared to shave. Nigel kissed Adam's lips as he ran his fingers on the outer skin. Adam groaned and rolled his hips--his erection slowly growing--he wanted Nigel to touch him, but Nigel wanted to explore Adam. He wanted to touch and feel everything Adam had to offer. He wanted to feel Adam and wanted Adam to feel him.

"Ni-Nigel... please..." Adam moaned. He could feel Nigel's erection behind him. He reached for it, shifting slightly to be able to apply a bit of pressure on his crotch.

"Alright, darling." Nigel chuckled, "Can you reach for the lube in that bottom drawer?"

Adam nodded and crawled across the bed to the nightstand. He reached for the lube in the drawer, and made his way back to Nigel. The man had taken off his own sweats, shirt, and was left with just his boxers. Adam starred at the man for a moment, before he resumed his place--back pressed on Nigel's chest. Nigel took the lube from Adam and poured some on his hand.

"It's going to be slightly cold, darling."

He warned Adam, because any other night, Nigel would have remembered to warm it up in some warm water. Adam nodded and watched Nigel's hands get closer to his aching cock--fully erect and desperate for the touch. Nigel reached for Adam's ball's first, his fingers balancing them as his other hand worked Adam's cock. Each stroke sent electrifying pulses through Adam's body. The boy gripped at the sheets and moaned. His eyes unmoving from watching Nigel's hands. Nigel kissed Adam's temple

and stroked harder. Adam arched his back at the motion and moaned out Nigel's name--eyes now closed and tears forming at the edges.

"Ni-Nigel, it feel's go-good...!" Adam rolled his hips back, his ass rubbed against Nigel's erection.

"Do you want me to slow down, darling?"

"N-no!" Adam's tone desperate and almost offended, "Fast, hard...!" Nigel leaned in to kiss Adam's neck. He sucked on the feverish skin--which caused Adam to whimper. Nigel's strokes slowed down despite Adam's wishes.

"Let's change positions, baby."

Adam almost fell off the bed as Nigel helped him kneel in front of Nigel, but Nigel pushed him back onto the mattress. His back completely flat against the bedding and Nigel on all fours on top of him. He had pulled his boxers down enough for his cock to be out. Adam looked down and starred at it--plump and leaking with precum. Nigel smirked and licked Adam's upper lip.

"You do this to me, darling." Nigel assured, "When you call out my name, and when you say please, the way you do, this is what you do."

Adam blushed slightly at the words and kissed Nigel's lips. He watched Nigel gently rub his cock against Adam's. The sensation different from his fingers. Adam was unsure if he should help or watch, regardless, he placed his arms on Nigel's back and slightly scratched his skin. Nigel enjoyed the feeling--he stroked both cocks together--each sending a wave of pleasure through both men's bodies. Nigel watched Adam's expressions--the only thing he wished was for some eye contact on Adam's part, but he knew that it would be his downfall if he had it.

"G-good... so good..." Adam repeated, "Nigel... feels..."

"I kn-know darling..." Nigel moaned as he thrusted forward in between his hand and Adam's cock. The friction different from just the strokes, "You fe-feel fucking... s-so good, darling."

Adam moved his hips as well. Only to cum before Nigel, his body shook at the orgasm and Nigel stroked Adam's cock more. He pulled away when he heard Adam's breath hitching. He moved away and jerked his member quicker--he watched Adam's chest rise and fall. Adam's hands still on Nigel's back--he leaned up and kissed Nigel. Nigel moaned in between breaths. Adam's lips felt so good. Adam felt so good. His hands moving down Nigel's back--soft fingers moved down to Nigel's balls as he jumbled them in his palm. Nigel looked up at Adam--eyes met--pupils blown and cheeks pink. Nigel came hard on Adam's abdomen.

Nigel groaned Adam's name--waves of pleasure rolling throughout his body with a heavy force. Nigel let his body fall to the side of Adam. He breathed heavily for a moment before regaining himself. He kissed Adam's side and ran the kisses up, until he met Adam's lips.

"Where did you learn to do that, darling?" Nigel sighed.

"I watched videos when I started to feel sexually excited for you." Adam admitted. He reached for some tissues, "The man in the video that was on top looked like he enjoyed to have his back scratched by the nails of his lover."

"So, you assumed I would like it as well?" Nigel quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. The man on top looked a little like you, and he had all the traits of enjoying it."

"Darling, they get paid to enjoy it. You can't learn sex from porn. You need to fucking talk about it." Nigel stopped Adam's hands from wiping the cum off.

"You didn't like it then?"

"I fucking loved it, but I don't want you to think I like something that you saw on a porn." Nigel was only saying it to reassure Adam that he would never do the same to Adam. Nigel got off of the bed and helped Adam up, "We need a shower, come on."

Adam followed Nigel to the bathroom and watched him slip out of his boxers and turn on the shower. Nigel held onto Adam's hand as they both stepped in. Adam had never showered with Nigel before. He felt an excitement at the pit of his stomach as Nigel pulled the shower head to pour water over Adam.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to fuck?"

"You were hurt... the... incident happen and I did-didn't want to hurt you even more." Adam admitted, "I read that you can't have sex with someone who has suffered a physical injury and Harlan said I shouldn't have sex with you, because I should have sex with someone I love."

"You told Harlan?!"

"Yes. I tell Harlan everything." Nigel felt his balls drop.

"Darling, you can't tell him about tonight. He'll probably have a heart attack!" Nigel chuckled at the end of the sentence, because it never crossed his mind that Adam might actually tell Harlan everything.

"Why?"

"He doesn't approve of me with you completely, darling. Same with your father." Nigel rubbed the sponge over Adam's chest.

"Okay." Adam didn’t protest because he did not want to revisit the memory of the conversation his father and he had a while back, "Why didn't we have sex?"

"Because that will take time." Nigel glanced at Adam, "We need to talk about that too."

"I liked it when you touched my penis... and when you kiss me." Nigel smiled.

"No, darling, we need to talk about actually having sex." Nigel would never imagine offering this to another man. In his past relationships, he was always at the top, the dominant, and the "pitcher" no matter how dire the situation was, but Adam was starting to change him, "Do you want to receive or give?"

"I want to receive." Adam answered quickly, "I read that the person who receives, will feel a lot more pleasure than the person who gives." Nigel laughed loudly, because the research Adam did was pretty extensive. He could imagine Adam in his room, reading about it on his tablet or laptop and wondering what would feel better.

"Are you trying to convince me to receive?" Nigel winked.

"I want to try giving once, maybe... but, wh-what do you want?" It was Adam's turn to wash Nigel.

"Well, I'm usually the top." Nigel said, "But, if you want to try then-…"

"Then it's decided, I'll be the bottom and when you feel okay, you can bottom." Adam nodded. Nigel chuckled and kissed Adam's lips.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too." Adam giggled, eyes on Nigel's scarred shoulder.

 

 

 

Nigel hated waiting for Adam during his class times. He would sit outside of the building and just think about his spaceboy the entire time. Before he had some actual interest in other people, but now he just waits for Adam to get out of class. He almost jumps up and down when he sees him coming out. Adam has Nigel eating out of the palm of his hand, and Nigel knows. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he fantasized about his boy; it buzzed about two more times until he finally picked it up. It was Darco.

“Yo, what’s up, man?” Nigel greeted.

“Did you send a fucking reporter here?” Darco sounded a bit angry, but Nigel could care less.

“Yeah, but like three months ago.”

“She just came asking me shit, and saying your name.” Darco paused, “Did you fuck her?”

“God, no. She’s way too bitchy.” Nigel chuckled, “Whatever she wants to know you should tell her, Darco. She’s got intel on Charlie. She’ll tell the fucking police and we’ll be sent back to Romania and be fucking dead for sure.”

“You’re scared of a bitch? You can take her out-.”

“She’s got connections, Darco. I can’t take her out. If I kill her the information will be sent and we’ll be dead, before they burry her in the ground.” Nigel kicked a pebble on the concrete as he watched Adam’s class file out.

“She wants information on the senator…”

“Just give her something small… like him going to some junkie’s apartment. It won’t kill the election.” Nigel saw Adam coming out of the building. A smile crept over his face and he could not get rid of it, “I’ve got to go, Darco. Just think of something.”

“Alright.”

Nigel hung up the phone right when Adam was in hearing range. The boy wanted to kiss Nigel. He wanted Nigel to embrace him because two hours and a half was way too much time to be separated, but like Nigel and Harlan had explained they could not exactly show such affections in public. Nigel knew that Adam wanted something to show that Nigel missed him too, so he brushed his hand against Adam’s lightly. Adam smiled and blushed slightly. He appreciated the gesture.

They made it to the car. Adam no longer sat in the back, but in the front with Nigel. This habit was not as hard to get into, since Adam really wanted to sit up front with Nigel. Since Nigel parked the car at the end of the structure, he turned and kissed Adam's lips. One hand in Adam's soft curls and the other on the steering wheel. Adam wanted to pull Nigel on him. He wanted to feel safe underneath him like he usually did at night. They pulled away and Nigel started the car. His eyes unmoving from Adam, but the boy starred at the hands on his lap.

"We going home?" Nigel asked. Adam turned to him, his schedule said that he needed to go to the library, but he wanted to go with Nigel. He wanted to go back home and lay in bed with him, because Nigel was the universe.

"Y-yeah..." Adam stuttered, Nigel licked his lips and pulled out of the parking structure and into traffic. His only wish was to have traffic disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively  
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	8. Taste Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam have sex after nights of leading up to it. A problem arises in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

Nigel's nights, before Adam, were very rough. He would pick up a girl at a bar and take her to bed. There was no grace or thought to it--he saw what he wanted and would take it easily. He would fuck her to no end--rough and messy--the way Nigel liked it. However, when he met Adam, his fucking changed completely. It was slow and sensual. His hips would roll perfectly like waves hitting a rocky shore. His hands would travel along Adam's soft skin--before Adam he would lust for touch, now there was no greed in his fingertips.

His lips would comfort Adam's moans with his own. Even in sex there was little eye contact, but when Nigel would lean in for his kiss, he would catch the slightest of glimpses. Beautiful shades of green and gray--Nigel never noticed such things before, but Adam transformed him slowly into something more caring.

"N-Nigel..." Adam whimpered as Nigel dragged an ice cube in his mouth along Adam's abdomen, "T-this... to-too much..."

This was normal. It was something that Nigel and Adam had only experienced through trial and error. Nigel stopped and threw the ice cube aside, he heard it crash onto the floor, but dismissed it. Adam took a deep breath--his cock aching and still hard. Nigel gave it a light stroke before lightly biting Adam's lower lip. Adam jolted up and whimpered slightly. Adam placed the back of his hand on his eyes. His chest rose and fell as Nigel kissed the shaved skin around Adam's shaft.

"You're so beautiful, my spaceboy." Adam bit his lip lightly as he felt Nigel's mouth finally on his cock.

Nigel bobbed his head on Adam's dick. He loved the taste of Adam in his mouth. He pulled away with a string of saliva breaking as he rose to kiss his lips. Nigel laid next to Adam--the kiss unbroken, until he finally pulled away. Adam moved on top of Nigel. His pupils blown wide and his eyes glossed over with a fresh new layer of tears. Nigel's fingers roamed up and down the boy's sides--his skin prickled with goosebumps. Adam rolled his hips--the crevice of his ass gave the perfect sensation to Nigel's cock. The man groaned and threw his head back on the pillow.

Their muscles memorized each stroke and each movement like a dance. Something that they had practiced a lot when they had time, until finally they had it right. Adam leaned in and kissed Nigel's lips. The boy loved the feeling of Nigel's chapped lips against his own--he loved to rehydrate them with his own fluid. He pulled away and lifted his ass slightly. Nigel's hands on Adam's hips in support. His hands found Nigel's dick and poked his entrance slowly--teasingly. Finally, he slowly lowered himself onto Nigel's cock.

The man moaned and gripped Adam's hips a bit tighter. He knew that his spaceboy bruised so easily, therefore he did not tighten his grip enough to hurt him. Adam groaned as he finally went in deep enough for Nigel's cock to rub against the bundle of nerves inside of him. His hands rested on Nigel's chest for a moment to regain himself--his skin overly sensitive to the touch--Nigel slowly thrusted up into Adam.

"W-wait...!" Adam moaned, Nigel stopped.

Adam breathed and slowly lifted himself up. He dropped down slowly too. This is what Adam was teaching Nigel--patience. A quality that Nigel did not possess before Adam and perhaps he did not posses it with anyone else, but he had it with Adam. Nigel helped Adam and thrusted up into him. Adam moaned out Nigel's name and let himself drop onto Nigel's chest. His chocolate curls right and Nigel's jaw and his head rested on Nigel's shoulders. The bodyguard could smell the shampoo that Adam used--a lovely smell of mint.

Nigel placed one hand on the back of Adam's neck and another wrapped around the boy's waist. His hips bucked up as Adam moaned into his ear. The boy whimpered out how much he liked it, which only drove Nigel even more lustful. Adam sucked on Nigel's skin and left a perfect mark on his bodyguard's neck.

"You-you're so perfect, baby..." Nigel moaned, "My per-perfect spa-spaceboy-!" He kissed Adam's cheek as he murmured how perfect the boy was for him.

His thrusts became quicker and harder. Adam moaned louder--release close for him. Nigel moved Adam on his back and pushed his legs up. He entered Adam once more--the head of his cock hot against the ring of Adam's hole. Adam gripped Nigel's back as his dull nails dug into his skin. Nigel plunged into Adam and savored each moan. Every sound that came out of Adam's mouth was like music for Nigel.

"Look at me, darling...!" Nigel leaned in towards Adam's face, "Give me one look, baby... please..."

Adam furrowed his brows and swallowed a moan. It only came out as a gasp when he opened his mouth again. The back of his hand rested on his forehead as he thought about what Nigel had asked for. However, he granted his bodyguard's wish. He glanced at Nigel--quick, but those eyes drove Nigel into a frenzy.

The eye contact was enough to make Nigel cum. He came inside of Adam--painting his boy's insides, just so Adam could feel him fill him up. Nigel gave Adam a few strokes as he kissed him. His tongue brushed against Adam's, their breath escaping both. Adam came in Nigel's hand, and painted his belly with his seed. He sighed with his eyes close as he felt his orgasm travel to all ends of his body.

Nigel moved away from Adam. He knew that over stimulation was something Adam hated, so he usually moved away until Adam would seek him out. This time he got up to grab a towel from his closet. He wiped his hands and watched Adam's chest rise and fall from their activities. Nigel smiled and admired his spaceboy lying in his bed. He wished they could stay that way forever.

 

 

 

Beth worked late nights when she had a story. That's how most of the building knew that something was good was coming into the paper for the next day, because Beth Buchwald knew politics and knows how

to get to the bottom of everything. However, not this night. This night she stayed late because she was trying to stop the only story of her career that mattered.

"Look, regardless of what you're telling me, I'm still running the story." The red headed intern shrugged, "It's a great story and it will definitely spark up debate."

"It will also ruin the life of the only person that the senator has not fucked over!" Beth's expression both surprised and furious.

"Who? His son? Oh, come on. He's a grown man, he can take care of himself." The intern rolled her eyes, "You might have uncovered the big oil mess that the senator was trying to keep under wraps, but this is huge for me... for my career!"

"Even if you publish the story, you don't have any proof!" Beth questioned. She hoped that it would stop the intern from giving the story to the editor. The intern laughed and pulled out her phone, she showed Beth the screen.

"They're kissing at the senator's son's university. The senator's son and the bodyguard are in a relationship. I have more proof, look." She swiped right and revealed pictures of both Adam and Nigel at home, both graphic and non.

"They are in the privacy of their own home! How can you-!?"

"You have your methods, I have mine." The intern shrugged with a victorious smirk on her face, "The senator is against the gay community. This is definitely going to spark debate and place a hold on his campaign, which is what we want Beth."

"I know, but this is going to ruin Adam's life." Beth winced at the thought, "Adam has Asperger's and he's in a homosexual relationship, with a political father! This is not going to end well for him!"

"Fine, you can go tell them to prepare themselves, but I'm still giving the story to the editor."

That was the end of the discussion. The red headed intern turned around and left the break room with Beth in it. Beth felt like her stomach fell to the ground floor and wanted to cry out of frustration. She cared for Adam, because despite his father, Adam was a caring and loving person. Adam's father was the culprit, not him.

 

 

 

Nigel starred at Beth in horror. Many different thoughts went through his head. However, the main one was: if Beth sold them out. Beth explained everything. She explained the intern, the photographs, and that tomorrow morning on the front page there would be a picture of Adam and Nigel in a car kissing.

Nigel's hands began to feel clammy and his breath shorten. He had never felt fear to this degree, but it was not even for himself. It was fear for Adam.

"If I was in your position, I'd take Adam and leave. This is only going to get worse for Adam. If his father loses this election, he will blame Adam."

"I can't exactly fucking take Adam with me. They'll put out a fucking search for him... Darko will be the first one fucking out there... Darko is good at what he does, he'll be the first fucking one to find me and then the senator will have him gut me."

Beth felt the guilt wash over her. She was not completely sure if Nigel was totally serious or joking. Nigel pushed back his bangs and paced slowly. He was angry, worried, and upset--he began to imagine what it would do for Adam. Although, Adam and his father disagreed in a lot of issues, the boy still valued the opinion of his father.

"I need to talk to Adam." Nigel sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nigel... I did everything I could-!"

"Don't fucking worrry about it."

Nigel left Beth outside of Adam's house. He went in--his feet almost dragged along the pavement. Adam sat by the television with his knees close to his chest. He did not even turn to see Nigel because he was so intrigued with the program. Nigel sat next to Adam and kissed his cheek. Adam did not turn, but moved away slightly.

"Not right now, Nigel... I'm watching this." Nigel placed an arm on the back of the couch. He watched the clock--newspaper would be out soon. They would probably do a rush job and pay people overtime. All of that for a lame gossip story and politics.

"Darling, I need to... we need to talk."

If it was anyone else, Nigel would not have cared. This was Adam--the boy who stole his heart--he needed to make sure that Adam was safe at all times. It was no longer about his job, this was about Nigel's affection towards Adam.

"In a minute." Adam responded and turned to kiss Nigel, "It's done in two minutes."

Nigel stayed there next to him because soon it might be stolen from him. Adam sighed as soon as he saw the credits. He hated It when it would end. He wanted to see more stars. He turned off the television and laid his head on Nigel's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Adam... do you want to go on vacation?" Nigel asked.

"Where?"

"I don't know... somewhere far." Nigel kissed the top of Adam's head, the smell of mint under his nose.

"Okay... I have to tell my father." Adam reached for Nigel's hand. Nigel swallowed the lump in his throat. Adam hated lying. He hated it with a fiery passion, but he had to in order to protect him.

"I told him. He said that it was like a good idea. He said that he would like to see you off, but he has a campaign to go to." Nigel bit the inside of his cheek. Adam turned to Nigel and was a bit confused.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Nigel felt his stomach drop and contemplated for a minute.

"Yeah, my home country... Romania."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively   
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> For any other Spacedogs fic which I have written:  
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/spacedogs
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	9. Spoil Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam go to Bucharest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.

It took the entire plane ride to settle Adam down and explain to him exactly what he was to expect in Bucharest and what they would do for the next two weeks. He needed to have his schedule planned out. Nigel did so during the car ride, and lied even further. His schedule was simple enough for Nigel to follow day to day. However, left room for Adam to explore the city with him. Adam calmed himself slowly. He was starting to get really good at it.

Nigel, on the other hand, was not settled yet. He was going back to Bucharest–his hometown–where he met Gabi and took her to the states and was taken away by Charlie. There would be hell to pay once the plane landed. Nigel had to make sure that no one from home knew that he was going back. Gabi and he made a lot of enemies. Adam looked out the window and gazed out onto the city as Nigel traced small circles on his thigh.

“You said, you killed people here.” Adam turned to him, “Why did you choose here?”

“I know the place.” Nigel smiled, “And I want you to see where I grew up.”

“You’re mom’s dead though.” Nigel brushed Adam’s bangs back.

“We can visit her grave. I’m sure she would be fucking thrilled to see that I’ve settled down for you, darling.”

Another lie. Nigel’s mother would have a fucking heart attack if she knew who Nigel decided to stay with for the rest of his life. Nigel considered for a moment that perhaps, that’s why he was having his life go to shit. But, Nigel did not believe in ghosts. If he did, then they would surely have him.

The plane landed with no issue. Nigel gave Adam his sweater and asked him to put it on his sweater. As soon as Adam had it on, Nigel pulled Adam’s hoddy on his head. He covered those chocolate curls and it covered the side of Adam’s face. Nigel pulled their luggage from the top baggage compartment and held onto Adam’s hand.

Adam almost tripped as Nigel pushed his way out of the crowds and into the streets of Bucharest. He thought for a moment as to why Nigel was in such a hurry, but his mind was preoccupied with not tripping. Nigel flagged down a cab. He placed Adam in first and then he. Adam watched Nigel speak to the driver in Romanian. His cheeks turned a light pink colour. He rarely hear Nigel speak Romanian and he would feel especially excited when he would hear him.

Nigel glanced over at Adam. The street light shined on his face and he saw the pink on his cheeks. Nigel placed an arm on Adam’s shoulder. Adam settled back onto Nigel. He rested his head on Nigel’s shoulder and kissed his jawline. Nigel kissed his head and placed his hand on his chest. The driver up front paid no mind to them.

They reached the destination that Nigel had told the driver. Adam watched Nigel pay the man and grab their luggage. Nigel turned to Adam and reached for his hand. He pulled him up the street and around an alleyway. Adam had many questions in his head, but waited for them to reach their resting place. There was a door hidden behind a piece of plywood. Nigel pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked

the door. Adam stepped into the small corridor first–it was dark for a moment until Nigel turned on the light.

“Ni-Nigel… where are we?” Adam started to feel a bit frightened–the memories of what Nigel had explained to him came back.

“We’re in my home.” Nigel assured, “This is just the back entrance.”

He pointed forward and Adam began to walk out of the corridor. He reached the end of the hall into an opened roof room. Adam looked up and could see some stars–which was to be expected because Bucharest is a city. On the sides there were rooms which were all closed at the moment. Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. He kissed his cheek.

“That’s my old room.” Nigel pointed to Adam’s right, “That’s my mother’s room… and the kitchen…”

“You can see the stars, Nigel…” Adam looked up. Nigel smiled.

“Yeah, I knew you would enjoy this.” Nigel let go of Adam and began to unlock all the rooms with the key in his hand, “No one has lived here in years, but it’s fully furnished. It’s probably all dusty inside, so if you want to, we can sleep under the stars.”

“Is that why you brought a sleeping bag?” Adam asked as he began to see if he could find a constellation or two.

“Yes. I’ll make sure everything is prepared tomorrow.” Nigel went into his old room and left Adam outside looking into the sky.

It had been about a week. That’s how long it took for Adam to get settled enough for about two weeks and for Nigel to find the rhythm of the city again. Nigel avoided all the tourist populated areas because he knew that the senator was looking for Adam. Nigel had spotted one of Darko’s guys when he went out for errands as Adam slept. Nigel stood outside in the atrium with a cigarette in his hand. He had to explain to Adam in about another week, why they could not go back to the States. Adam was far from stupid. He would figure it out quickly.

“Nigel…” Adam peeked out, what was Nigel’s old bedroom it was not their bedroom. He was wearing one of Nigel’s ridiculously patterned shirts, which was a bit bigger on him.

“It’s cold, darling. You should go back and put on some pants.” Nigel smiled as Adam made his way towards Nigel.

“I’m feeling homesick.” Adam hugged Nigel, “I want to go back to my old schedule.”

“I know, baby.” Nigel swallowed his guilt. Adam nuzzled against Nigel’s shoulder, “Just another week. I have a surprise for you.” Adam smiled. He kissed Nigel’s neck and sucked on the skin lightly. Nigel chuckled, “Hey, this isn’t on the schedule.”

“I’m aroused.” Adam rubbed against Nigel, “Can we…?”

Nigel smirked and threw his cigarette on the floor before stomping on it. Adam tiptoed into the bedroom as Nigel followed. He laid down on the new mattress. He took off the shirt he wore with one quick motion and watched Nigel undress. The tungsten lighting made Nigel look a bit darker, but Adam did not care. His eyes glided across every muscle that Nigel flexed to get his clothes off and join Adam in bed.

“We can’t do this at home.” Nigel smirked as he crawled towards Adam–both men’s arousal clearly shown.

“We did it anyway.” Adam whispered as Nigel started to caress his neck slowly. His lips dragged along Adam’s clavicle as his flesh started to perk up with small bumps. He sighed as he felt Nigel play with his balls.

Nigel kissed each of Adam’s nipples before his kissed a trail down his abdomen and licked the tip of Adam’s cock. Nigel felt Adam lace his fingers into his hair. His nails gently dragged along his scalp. There was hair that prickled against Nigel’s nose as he took Adam into his mouth. Since they left New York, Adam did not make time to actually shave. Nigel did not care. He loved Adam in every way.

“N-Nigel… I wa-want to suck-!”

“You want me, darling?” Nigel smirked as he pulled away.

Adam nodded with glossed eyes. Nigel laid next to Adam as the boy moved to suck on Nigel’s throbbing cock. There was precum already at the tip just waiting to feel Adam’s mouth on his member. Nigel positioned Adam directly above him, so that he could suck on Adam. The spaceboy moaned as he bobbed his head to suck Nigel’s cock deeper. Nigel licked two fingers before entering them slowly into Adam.

The boy popped his mouth off of Nigel’s cock and laid his head on his pelvis. His hot breath blew against Nigel’s pubes with his free hand he pumped Nigel’s cock as Nigel played with his hole. Nigel felt the sweet sensations run to the end of his toes. Adam’s hand was soft against the sensitive skin–he moaned out Adam’s name and cursed because his boy made him feel so good.

“Da-darling…” Nigel moaned and Adam smiled, “You’re gonna- fuck… gonna make me cum…”

Nigel pulled his fingers away and Adam turned back to face Nigel. He laid on top of the man and kissed his lips. He sucked on Nigel’s upper lip and closed his eyes. His hand met Nigel’s and they intertwined fingers. They would not let go. Nigel was afraid that this would all end soon. He did not want to leave his

spaceboy or have him taken away. He pulled away from the kissed and his free hand swept away sweaty curls.

“I love you.” Adam made eye contact with Nigel. This time it was different. The boy brushed a hand against the side of Nigel’s face.

“I-I love you too.” Adam closed his eyes for a minute before opening them up for Nigel to see. It was uncomfortable, but it was something Adam wanted to do for Nigel. The man did so much for Adam, he wanted to show him just how much Nigel meant to him. Nigel understood that from just the five seconds of eye contact.

The bodyguard smiled and moved Adam on his back. He slowly entered Adam–the boy covered his eyes with his hands and whimpered. He bit back a moan as Nigel whispered into the boy’s ear. Nigel thrusted in slowly–but Adam moved faster along with him. Nigel loved seeing him desperate for more. Adam dragged his hands along Nigel’s sides, until he started to pump his own cock. He clenched his insides when he felt Nigel’s breath hitch. The man was going to cum anytime.

“A-Adam… you’re…”

Nigel groaned as he spilled his seed into Adam. The boy quickened his strokes on his cock, until he came as well. Nigel kept on pumping into Adam–not for too long, because he did not want to overstimulate his boy. He pulled out and laid next to Adam. He waited for the boy to regain himself.

“Y-you’re sad…” Adam breathed.

“Sad?” Nigel repeated, “Why would I be? I have you, baby…”

“It’s in your eyes…” Adam turned to Nigel, but his eyes darted along Nigel’s face.

“It’s…” Nigel considered it for a moment, but he knew that it was not the right time or place, “It’s just this place brings back some unpleasant memories.”

Adam knew that it was more than that. He walked over to the bathroom and thought about what Nigel had said. Perhaps it was just memories–Adam felt sad whenever he would see a photograph of his late mother. Maybe it was the same. He turned on the shower and heard Nigel behind him. He turned back and quickly kissed his lips–whatever it was Adam wanted it to go away.

 

 

Nigel’s surprise for Adam was amazing. He took him to the Transylvanian Alps where he owned a cabin. There was no light pollution. It gave Adam a great view of the sky. Nigel had bought a telescope for Adam to view in. The boy spent hours every night looking out into the sky as Nigel heard him ramble on about what star was what and how they were born. Nigel just wanted to hear his voice. During the day, Adam slept, helped Nigel with cooking, or had sex. His most active time was at night–star gazing. Nigel

heard his phone ring as he got out of bed. He quickly grabbed it to so that Adam sleep as much as he could. He walked out of the cabin without a shirt on and took the call. It was Beth.

“You have information?” Nigel asked as he sat on the steps of the cabin.

“Yeah, Adam’s father is still looking for Adam… they’re in Romania, Nigel. Darko figured it out.” Beth bit her thumb, “They’re going to find Adam and take him back, they’re bringing you back to go on trial for kidnapping…” Nigel scoffed.

“You’re good at what you do, Beth.”

“You need to run.”

“I can’t… Adam is going to figure it out soon.” Nigel ran a hand through his hair, “How’s the press?”

“They haven’t stopped talking about it. The senator is down by three percent, but he plans to stage his reconciliation with Adam as a publicity stunt.” Beth’s had a disgusted tone, “He plans to get more voters that way.”

“Thank you, Beth.” Nigel sighed, “Darko won’t be able to find me. I can return to the states before Adam’s father get to us…”

“Talk to Adam, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Beth advised, “I have to go. This intern might figure it out, then we’re both screwed.”

“This is fucked up, isn’t it…?”

“Sorry.” Beth apologized for the hundredth time before she hung up the phone. Nigel hung up the phone and looked out into the forest. There was no way he could phrase everything without upsetting Adam.

That’s when he realized that he fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update more frequently on my tumblr  
> So if you would like to see this fic exclusively   
> there is the link to all the chapters  
> I have written thus far:
> 
> http://hannibal-twerking-onthe-cannibal.tumblr.com/tagged/stick+to+the+schedule
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	10. Lie to Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Nigel fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Adam heard every word. The boy heard everything that Nigel had spoken. It was not hard to put two and two together. There was an election for his father and Adam and Nigel had to leave on vacation. He figured that Nigel's work might have caught up to him or something of the sort. It did not matter to Adam--what did matter was that Nigel lied to him. He stood by the door--heart pounded in his chest so fast and hard he could hear it in his ears--blood boiled in his body, which made him heat up.

Nigel opened the door and was surprised to see Adam standing by it. Then his stomach dropped, he realized that the boy had heard what he had said. Nigel starred at Adam for a moment who was murmuring to himself and flinching at thoughts. He turned up to see Nigel with furrowed eyebrows and a frown on his face.

"Yo-you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, darling." Nigel closed the door. He realized he was lying again, "I did lie to you, Adam. Only because it would be easier for you to come if I did."

Adam stood in place. He did not know how he felt. The surge of emotions was too much for Adam--anger, fear, and sadness--all rolled into one big mess. Adam laughed hard--fake and somewhat sarcastic.

"Oh, stupid Adam, could not know the truth!" Adam yelled at Nigel and banged his head with his hands. It caught Nigel offguard, but he quickly reacted, "Stupid, stupid, Adam!" Nigel held Adam's hands so that he could not hurt himself, but that did not stop the boy from yelling, "You're an evil man! I hate you-!"

Nigel let go of Adam. The words pierced his chest and left a ringing in his ear. Adam got up and ran into the bedroom where they stayed in. Nigel stood in the empty living room with his heart torn open once more. He should have known, he should have realized before just how wrong he was in lying to Adam. But it was too late. The last words that Adam had uttered still echoed in his skull. They rattled in his brain and left him staring at nothing.

No person had left Nigel stunned for such a long time. No person had been able to completely crack open his heart--not even Gabi. In the end, he knew that Adam did not mean it. At least, he hoped that Adam did not mean it. He hoped that it was the Asperger's talking, but regardless it hurt to hear such words coming from Adam's mouth.

The bodyguard waited for another five minutes, before going into the room to see Adam. Nigel figured the best he could do was talk about the situation. He needed to in order to see what they would do next. Nigel knocked on the door of the room lightly. Adam was sitting by the foot of the bed with his knees up to his chest--he rocked himself in order to regain control--when he saw Nigel he flinched and scurried into the corner of the room.

"Darling, I'm not going to hurt you." Nigel walked slowly towards Adam, "I just want to talk..."

"N-No... I-I d-don-don't..." Adam shook his head and placed his hands on his ears.

"Okay. Can I stay here with you?" Adam glanced over at Nigel and nodded. He let Nigel sit next to him as Adam rocked himself.

They sat in silence for another ten minutes. Adam murmured things to himself and flinched every so often. He rocked harder and then slower. Nigel starred at his hands as he heard the breathing of his spaceboy and waited for him to be ready to hear what he had to say.

"Baby... if you want to fix this, we need to talk about it."

"You-you lied... Ni-Nigel..." Adam rocked harder.

"You want to know why? It's not because you're stupid, baby. A reporter got pictures of us kissing. She published an article and your dad saw it." Adam slowed down his rocking, "Your dad was probably going to fire me and you were going to be in a fucking mess."

"You-you li-lied to pro-protect me fro-from my d-dad?" Nigel nodded.

"Before anything else, gorgeous, I will always be your bodyguard. As your bodyguard, I will always protect you." Nigel did not make an intent to touch him, but he wished he could, "Do you understand, Adam?" Adam nodded, "But I promise, darling, never to lie to you again. I will always come to you with the truth and nothing less. Does that make you feel better, my spaceboy?"

Adam nodded and stopped his rocking all together. He turned to Nigel who smiled at him. Adam understood their situation. His father would be mad at him for being in a relationship with Nigel and Nigel would surely be fired. The only possible way for them to stay together was to leave Adam's home. Nigel kissed Adam's forehead before he got up. Adam reached for his hand.

"I do not hate you, Nigel." Adam stated, "I love you."

Nigel smiled and picked up Adam. He kissed him once more and carried him towards the bed. Adam was still wearing Nigel's shirt and boxers from the night before, so Nigel laid him down on the mattress and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, my spaceboy." Nigel laid down next to him, "You have to go back to your father."

"N-no...! I d-don't want to!" Panic began to set in again, but Nigel soothed him by holding his hand.

"If you do not go back, your father will think I kidnapped you. I'll be locked up and I will never see you again, darling."

Adam bit his lip and starred at the tattoo on Nigel's neck. He had to think about something. His brain rattled on with ideas of staying in Romania, it was not a bad place. He could get used to life in the foreign country. He could get new books, and it was easy to buy equipment to view the stars online.

"You did-didn't kidnap me... I came wi-with you."

"I know that, gorgeous..."

"I-I am going to su-sue my dad... if he tri-tries to incarcerate you." Nigel looked at him confused. However, the expression did not make sense to Adam.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad has-hasn't let me live alone... he mi-might not-not even want to... I coul-could sue."

Adam knew what he was doing. He often heard his father say it. If there was one thing that Adam had learned from his father it was that you could sue anyone for anything. Nigel smiled and kissed Adam's forehead. He held onto Adam as the boy's body still shook slightly. They would be taking a plane back to the States in three days.

 

 

 

Nigel took Adam to Beth. He would have to face Darko first and then go against Adam's father. Adam protested and demanded Nigel to take him, but Nigel did not want his spaceboy to feel the wrath of his father. Perhaps it was selfish for Nigel to feel this way--he thought about it as he walked down the street of Beth's apartment--perhaps Nigel was in no place to tell Adam what to do or when he could go or not, but Nigel was scared. He was scared that Adam was going to be taken away. He did not want to lose Adam--he didn't know how he would continue on. This infatuation he had with Adam is what kept him sane.

The day was pretty cold. Nigel wore a sweater to cover himself from every passing cop. This reminded him of the old days when he would steal from small shops in Bucharest. If he was not so focused on the idea of meeting with Darko, he would have admired the memories more--laugh and tell the stories to Adam because they were hilarious to explain. Nigel reached the senator's office. That's where Darko would be. The senator was not doing any campaigning and Nigel remembered both Adam's and the senator's schedule. He phoned up to the senator's office as he stood outside.

"Hello, this is Senator Raki's office." The secretary greeted Nigel on the phone with such grace, it stumbled Nigel's thoughts, because it had been a while since he had been greeted as such.

"I'd like to speak with Darko, this is concerning the investigation we have about Charlie."

"One moment." The secretary placed him on hold. Nigel looked up at the windows. There was no possible way for him to see what was going, but it was reassuring somehow. Darko picked up the line.

"This is Darko."

"Gave up that easily in trying to find me?" Nigel stepped towards the building and leaned on the wall.

"Nigel, it's fucking good to hear from you. Where the fuck have you been?" Darko glanced back the senator who stood from his desk.

"Fucking your mom." Nigel chuckled. Darko laughed darkly.

"Where the fuck is Adam?"

"Before I tell you where Adam is, I want to speak with the fucking senator." Nigel pulled out a cigarette, "If you pull some bullshit move on my Darko, I will fucking know and the senator won’t see Adam.”

It went silent. Nigel knew that there was anger coming from Darko and from the senator. Nigel blew out the smoke from his cigarette and waited for the answer. He had doubt that the senator would say yes, but if there was one thing working in his favor it was that the senator loved Adam.

“Fine.” Darko responded.

“I’ll come up now.” Nigel stepped on his cigarette and went into the building.

No one from security dared to stop him. People from the building starred as he walked into the elevator to see the senator, they did not recognize him without his suit. He reached the floor of the senator’s office and Darko was waiting by the elevator. Darko was still dressed in a suit.

“What the fuck are you pulling, Nigy?” Darko whispered, “You need money? Is that fucking it?”

“No, Darko. This is my fucking business with the senator.”

Nigel entered the office with Darko behind him—two more bodyguards at the senator’s side. The man sat as his desk with his hands on the table top. His face, posture, and atmosphere unnerving—it was almost as if the man did not care much. Nigel cleared his throat and sat in front of the senator. He spread his legs wide and laid back a little on the chair. He too could play at the senator’s game.

“Where’s Adam?”

“I’ll tell you. After you hear why Adam left.” Nigel emphasized Adam’s name to assure the senator that Adam left out of his own freewill.

“You coerced my son.” The senator did not move his hands and looked straight at Nigel, “You forced him into a relationship that he did not want.”

“Your son…” Nigel leaned in, “was not forced. He knew what he was doing and he has always been the one to take the initiative in our relationship.” The phrase “our relationship” was like hot oil in the senator’s ears.

“My son does not understand the formalities and the dynamics of a relationship.”

“Because he has fucking Asperger’s?” The senator flinched at the mention, “Do you even fucking know what it is that your son fucking has?” Nigel raised his voice; the bodyguards were ready any minute to jump on Nigel, “If you took the fucking time to actually learn, then you would fucking know that Adam can live a normal fucking life!”

“I want my son, Nigel!” The senator hit the desk with a closed fist.

“You won’t fucking get him, until you fucking hear what I have to say!” The senator regained his poise and Nigel settled back into the chair. Darko has traded places with both bodyguards. The two went to stand by the door.

“Fine. What is it you have to say?”

“If you want Adam back, you have to fucking act like an adult. Remember the conversation you two had about gay relationships?” The senator did not agree or deny the conversation, “Look, I don’t fucking care what you do to me. All I care about is Adam. I don’t want you to fucking hurt, my boy, the way you hurt him that night.”

“Your boy…?” The words were burning off of the senator’s lips. His eyes were enraged—the man felt like he could break Nigel in two at that moment.

“My boy. I fucking love Adam. So much, I don’t fucking care what you do to me.” Nigel did not break eye contact with Adam’s father. The man glanced at Darko who was also starring at Nigel. He had no idea that his relationship with Adam was going on.

“I agree to your terms.” The senator responded, “I want to see him.”

“You will, at the café, where you two meet up to catch up before Adam goes to class.” Nigel got up from the chairs, “If you’re going to arrest me, do it now. I have to take a fucking piss and the police station’s bathrooms are a lot better than your piece of shit.”

Darko snorted, but regained his stoic atmosphere. There were police on standby at the door of the office. They took Nigel away to the station. The bodyguard hoped that Adam would be fine by himself. He hoped that the senator would listen to him, because his freedom depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed my tumblr url.  
> Which means you can't find my fics in the old url, because tumblr update.
> 
> However
> 
> You can find all of my fics on:
> 
> http://whatacunningboy.tumblr.com/fanfic+masterpost


	11. Hurt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam talks to the senator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Adam fidgeted in his seat as he waited for his father--he was beyond nervous. Every cell in his being fought against the anxiety that bubbled inside of him. Beth was there for some support, but Adam did not even know her all that well. Nigel trusted her, but Adam did not know her, therefore there was little possibility of him finding comfort with her. He noticed his father by the end of the walkway to their usual table at the café. His steps were a little faster than normal. When he saw Adam, he embraced him in a hug. His arms wrapped around him and he sighed with relief.

Adam was the first to let go. He asked his father to sit down. The senator was confused, but did as Adam asked. Beth stood at the end of the walkway where Darko and the other two bodyguards stood. Adam took a deep breath and stared at his hands for a moment. He gathered up his thoughts, ready to have this conversation with his father.

"Dad..."

"I'm happy to see you, Adam." The senator started, "That man... did he do-?"

"His name is Nigel." Adam interrupted.

"I know his name, Adam. Did he do something-?"

"Then why didn't you use it?" Adam looked up, but refrained from eye contact.

"He's a menace." The senator scowled. Adam shook his head.

"He's my boyfriend." Adam stated. The senator's eyes widened slightly as he heard the words uttered from his son's mouth.

"No, no... it's Stockholm Syndrome, Adam. You are not gay." The senator reached for Adam's hands that were placed on the table.

"No, I'm not." Adam agreed, "I'm not sure what I identify as, but I do find Nigel attractive. I love him, Dad. I want you to respect that."

The senator got up from the table. Adam placed his hands on his lap again and stared straight ahead. His father paced back and forth for a moment. His hand on his mouth as he started to breath heavily. The man was not sure if he was angry, disappointed, or sad. Every belief he had--Adam was contradicting by saying that he was in love with Nigel.

"It's not Stockholm Syndrome." Adam added, "Nigel and I went to Romania, together. He had sexual relations before we went to Romania. I was the one that started everything, so it was not forced upon me." The senator felt something in his stomach when he thought about his son and Nigel and the acts that they performed together, "I initiated everything. It was not Nigel."

"Adam..."

"So, I would appreciate it if you respected my relationship and drop whatever charges you have on Nigel." Nigel had warned Adam, that if he was not present it was probably because his father had arrested him.

"He brainwashed you, Adam." The senator sat back down at the table, "He did this to you, so that I could lose focus on my campaign."

"Not everything is about your elections."

"Adam..." The senator looked at Adam's face--he remembered the first time he held him, the first time he learned that Adam had Asperger's, and the grief that Adam and he went through when Adam's mother passed away. None of that amounted to the disgust he had for the sinful acts Adam had committed with Nigel, "He took you away. He is the source of this... Adam if you leave him, you can go back to the purity that is my son."

"I don't want to leave him, Dad." Adam shook his head, "I love him. The same way you loved mom. He protects me. He cares for me. Nigel is my love!"

His voice grew in volume because he wanted his father to understand exactly what he felt. Beth heard Adam's voice and turned back to see that Adam was alright. Seeing that there was no need to intervene, she resumed her business on her phone.

"If you don't stop this nonsense, Adam, then you will no longer be my son." The senator felt tears gather in his eyes. He did not want his son to go and he had faith that his son would pick him over everything else.

"I want to be Nigel's boyfriend."

He was wrong. Adam was firm with his decision. He had thought about it before. Nigel had spoken with him about it. He told him the possible outcomes of the situation. Adam agreed on them, because he knew the beliefs of his father. Nigel even went as far to tell Adam that it was fine if Adam chose the senator over him. The thought was bizarre to Adam. He had grown accustom to a world with Nigel in it, he did not want to lose him.

"Very well." The senator stood from his seat. He rubbed his hands on his face and pulled on his blazer to smooth out the wrinkles, "I want you out of the house by the time I get home."

"Nigel has to be set free." Adam stood as well.

"He will be."

"Safe and unharmed." Adam added. The senator nodded and walked away from Adam.

The man was left broken hearted. He walked with his face high as he bit the inside of his mouth, so that he would not break in public. Beth hurried over to Adam who sat back down on the chair with his face in his hands. She squatted next to him. Her hand rubbed circles on his back. He cried for a moment--he understood that he loved his father and that he disapproved of him. Adam knew it was a possibility, but he wished that his father would accept him. Despite years of putting up with Adam's tantrums and episodes, this was the reason why his father left him. To Adam it was not much, but to Beth it was an abomination.

"We need to go get Nigel." Beth whispered as he helped Adam out of his seat and walked him over by the parking structure.

She opened the car door for Adam. He got in and laid in the back seats of the car--hands still on his face to hide that he was crying. He did not cry out or sob uncontrollably--he could not. Adam did not want to talk about it either.

Nigel was released shortly after he had arrived. He did not even get to see his cell in the sheriff's office. Beth was outside with Adam--he stood with his arms wrapped around his body to hold himself from shaking. However, as soon as he saw Nigel coming out of the other side of the desk--he nearly jumped him. Nigel embraced him with strong arms and kissed the top of his head. Adam shook less by the time Nigel slowly let go of his embrace.

Beth smiled at the two. She never meant for anything to happen to them. She just wanted the senator to leave office. He was old, but so was most of the population of the city--therefore, the vote was most likely his and anything he wanted would get passed. That was the last thing she wanted for the city.

They exited the building. Adam and Nigel held hands tightly. It was odd for Adam to display such affections in public, since he was accustomed to keeping their relationship under wraps. This time it would be different. In contrast, Nigel enjoyed the display fully. People passed by them and hardly noticed it, but Nigel wanted them to. He wanted people to see that Adam was his. He wanted to show off the fact that he was able to score a star like Adam.

"Dad said, I can get my stuff..." Adam murmured, "Before he's home."

Nigel knew that this change would be the hardest. Adam grew up in that house--he would have to leave it. Nigel knew that Adam would be okay--for a moment--but perhaps there would be meltdowns and episodes that Adam would have. Nigel knew that they would all be worth it. It would be worth it because he loved Adam more than he loved his time or cared for his life. He would be there to hold Adam, he would leave when Adam told him too, and he would care for his spaceboy.

"We'll go, darling. I'll call the old man, to let us borrow his truck."

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Beth asked as she opened the door to her car, "Will you two be well off? I can talk to-…"

"I have extra money in the bank and I just need to make a few calls to some people that owe me favors." Nigel let Adam into the car first, "Thank you for your help, Beth."

Beth smiled and got into the car. Nigel sat next to Adam. The boy cuddled up next Nigel's body as Beth drove them to Harlan's place. Nigel brushed his thumb against Adam's cheek and starred at him. He was a beauty--when Adam would describe the elegance and beauty of space, the only thing Nigel could compare it to was to Adam.

Nigel started to plan out what they could do with their time, until Darko found work for him. He knew that Adam would appreciate going to the planetarium or to the park to see the stars. However, he was not sure if those places were tainted for him now. Beth parked the car in the street in front of Harlan's apartment. The truck parked right outside of the building. Nigel hurried over to Adam's side of the car and opened the door for him. The gesture went unnoticed and unthanked by Adam.

"Thank you, Beth." Nigel repeated. Beth smiled and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I hope for the best with you and Adam... call me if you need anything." Beth handed him her business card, although he already had her number.

Nigel placed it in his pocket and placed an arm around Adam before crossing the street. He buzzed Harlan's apartment and waited for the response. The boy was still shaking from the ordeal that passed. Nigel held him closer to assure him that nothing would happen and that Nigel was there for him.

Harlan let them up into the building. As soon as they reached the old bodyguard's apartment, he opened the door and greeted Adam. He did not turn to greet Harlan--he just stared at the floor for a moment, until he noticed his old bodyguard there. He smiled slightly, but his eyes eluded to another emotion. Harlan let Adam into the apartment and stopped Nigel from coming in.

"They have been looking for Adam for days now." Harlan began to close the door, "Where were you? Where was he?"

"He was with me." Nigel took a step back.

"You were all over the news! You and Adam! The senator almost had a heart attack when he got the call about his son being in a relationship with his bodyguard!"

"That son of a bitch almost had a fucking heart attack because his son was in a relationship with a man." Nigel growled, "I brought Adam back, and Adam told his father everything. He explained everything, and even then, the asshole turned a cold fucking shoulder to his son." Harlan was left speechless. He knew Adam's father to be cold and stoic, but never heartless, "So, don't you fucking lecture me about anything. It's that fucking senator you should be fucking blaming for Adam's state."

Nigel pushed Harlan out of the way and entered the apartment. Adam sat at the couch with his hands in his lap as his legs bounced off of the floor. Nigel sat next to him--Adam rested his head on his shoulder. Harlan snapped out his thoughts and closed the door of his apartment. He paced the floor a little before he settled on the couch in front of him.

"Maybe I can talk to-…"

"He talked." Nigel interrupted, "Adam and I don't want to hear anything else from him." Harlan glanced at Adam.

"He said I need to leave the house." Adam whispered.

"Oh, Adam..." Harlan saw Adam's eyes starting to swell with tears and turn red, "This isn't your fault... this is your father being stubborn."

"I know..." Adam took Nigel's hand in his, "Nigel explained everything."

"We need to borrow your truck." Nigel explained, "The senator said that we needed to take all of Adam's stuff until he arrives home." Nigel glanced at the clock, "Which will be in a couple of hours."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I've got some favors to cash in." Nigel smirked.

"I'll bring Adam's stuff here. If the senator comes back early, he may not be as wrathful if he sees me, than if he sees you two." Nigel nodded.

"We'll stay here for the time being, then. I will send you information on our new place as soon as I find it."

They made the agreement. Nigel kissed Adam's hand before he stood up and took his phone from his pocket. Harlan took his keys and left them. Nigel glanced at Adam who laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he heard Nigel's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed my tumblr url.  
> Which means you can't find my fics in the old url, because tumblr update.
> 
> However
> 
> You can find all of my fics on:
> 
> http://whatacunningboy.tumblr.com/fanfic+masterpost


	12. Marry Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel marries Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Adam was basically a celebrity. Beth became his agent and made interviews and wrote up reports about him--Adam was generating a lot more money and it was enough for him and Nigel. Adam felt uncomfortable in public events, but felt some reassurance when he felt Nigel close. He spoke about his experience with his father and having Asperger’s. He became a figure that other Aspie’s looked up to—which made Adam feel better about his situation.

Nigel worked as his bodyguard. Although it no longer felt like work. Nigel no longer thought of it as work, since he was paint with whatever kindness and love that Adam could give him. He was also interviewed various times, since he was the bodyguard that Adam dated while his father ran for senator. He liked the attention. He enjoyed people cheering for him and Adam to stay together for the rest of time. He enjoyed the squeals from different girls in the audience when they would see them kiss.

Adam thought of leaving the "political and celebrity" world for a moment at the beginning. However, he realized that the person his father was campaigning against needed his help in order to make Nigel and his love acceptable in the state. Adam helped as much as he could. He convinced a lot of people with his story and he made it acceptable for Nigel and him to love one another. It seemed only like a moment ago, his relationship with Nigel was forbidden and a secret.

Now, they did not need to be out in public as much. They could leave and live their life in the mountains in Romania. Adam thought of those days--he was the happiest in those days. Although, the change scared him because he did not want to leave the state to a far away place. However, it was alright if Nigel was with him. It was fine if Nigel was with him. Nigel would make all his insecurities go away and all his sadness disappear. He always did.

"Romania?" Nigel asked once more as he looked up from the book he was reading. Another book about space that Adam had recommended--it was the only time that Nigel actually read a book with care.

"Yes, Romania. To the mountains where I saw all the stars." Adam flicked through another channel on the television.

"The mountains?" Nigel placed the book down and sat up to sit next to his spaceboy, "Why so sudden?"

"We do not have anything else here. I want to see the stars and study them... I-if that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't fucking mind staying in the mountains with you. I'm only curious." Adam turned to him and kissed Nigel's lips, "I'll book the tickets."

"Thank you."

Nigel was excited to take Adam to his home country again. There was some fear in his mind about Charlie becoming a nuisance in Bucharest. However, Nigel knew that he would rule Bucharest again no problem about it. Adam smiled as he watched an interview with Nigel.

 

 

 

The tickets were set. Nigel and Adam were ready to fly out in about three weeks. It would give Adam time to adjust to the change and for him to say goodbye to Harlan and Beth. They had been such a big part of his life that he was not sure about leaving them. However, he wanted to live his life with Nigel. Adam placed his telescope in its box, when Nigel came into the room.

"Gorgeous, I have something for you." Nigel pulled Adam back on his feet. Adam watched Nigel's hands fumble something in his hands, "This past two years have been fucking amazing, darling. You have been the star in my dark universe, and I fucking love you so much..."

"I love you too, Nigel."

"I want to do this before we leave because... we can't fucking do this over in my home." Nigel kissed Adam's lips, "And we worked so fucking hard here, I want to take advantage of what we accomplished." Adam quirked and eyebrow and recognized the small box in Nigel's hand. The bodyguard kneeled on one knee and presented a wedding ring--to be exact the same one that his mother wore before she passed away, "Will you marry me, gorgeous?"

"Where did you get the ring?" Adam asked.

"I went to talk to your father. He was being a dickhead and did not want to give it to me, but I convinced him." Nigel smirked. Adam felt tears in his eyes--marriage was a commitment that Nigel was afraid of. He knew because Nigel had spoken of it before, but there he was with ring in hand and his mother's ring. It must have been hell trying to convince his father for the ring.

"Y-yes, I'll marry you."

Adam smiled, the corner of his eyes moist. He was not stupid, he knew the importance and the emotions behind this act. It was pure and full of affection. Nigel was not being selfish at all by asking Adam to marry him. Nigel's eyes lit up and he picked Adam up. His arms underneath Adam's bottom and the boy balanced himself on Nigel's shoulders. He lowered his head and pecked at Nigel's lips. The man had never felt such happiness and fufilledness until he was with Adam. He placed Adam down and actually put the ring on his finger. The jewel glistened in the tungsten light of the room.

"You father said yes, when I mentioned how happy you were. He wants to be there when we tie the knot." Nigel whispered, "I said yes."

"That's fine." Adam nodded and watched the jewel shine like a star, "When is the ceremony?"

"In about a week. Beth is helping me with the plans, so you don't have to fucking worry." Nigel brushed his hand on Adam's cheek, "All you need to do, is get dressed up for me. We'll have our honeymoon in the mountains, underneath the stars."

He licked Adam's earlobe and bit it lightly. Adam gasped with surprise. His body shivered and began to heat up at the idea of making love underneath the curtain of the night. Nigel smirked and moved away. They continued to pack, but Adam kept on admiring the stone on his finger.

 

 

 

Adam's father showed up with Darco. They stayed in the back of the room as Nigel and Adam presented themselves to the officiant. Adam and Beth worked on eye contact, because Adam wanted to see Nigel. He wanted to make sure that Nigel knew that he was sure that Adam loved him as well. However, eyes were far more distracting and they made Adam uncomfortable. Therefore, he resorted to the trick that Beth had taught him. He just starred slightly above Nigel's eyes and would occasionally move them to see Nigel's eyes. The dark shade of maroon that watched Adam day and night--made sure that he was okay and loved him with all he had.

At the end of the ceremony, Adam's father went to congratulate his son. He still did not accept his son, however he was not completely heartless and knew that his wife would not stand for the senator's bickerings and ignorance towards their son. Nigel turned to the senator and straightened his stance a little. He made slight movements and stood in a certain posture like he was trying to protect Adam. The senator cleared his throat and caught Adam's attention.

"I want to congratulate you, son." The senator said, Darco rolled his eyes, "I also want to talk to you, Nigel. Alone." Adam glanced at his father then at Nigel. Nigel nodded and moved with the senator and left Adam alone with Darco.

"Don't worry, the senator is going to do his over-protective father bit." Darco explained to Adam. Adam smiled and watched his father and Nigel.

"If you hurt my son, I don't care if you're half way around the world, I will find you. This time, I will not hesitate to arrest you."

"I'm not the one that hurt him." Nigel jabbed, "You sicking Darco on me, doesn't scare me like you want it to."

The senator clicked his tongue and extended a hand to Nigel. He was not accepting of the relationship, but he wanted to let Nigel know that he accepted Nigel as the guardian over his son. Nigel shook hands with the senator--just because he knew it would make his boy happy.

The night went on. Beth had done great at booking a place for the reception. All kinds of people went and reporters were present as well. The senator had given the night to Darco, so that he could congratulate his friend and take a night off on his week of work. Darco drank more than what Nigel usually does. He congratulated Nigel and even danced a dance with Adam--which was weird for the boy. However, Nigel appreciated Darco's presence. The night ended with Nigel carrying Adam to their room in their hotel. Adam had fallen asleep at the reception and had napped for a couple of minutes on Nigel's shoulder, but Nigel carried him to his room. The boy had fallen asleep with almost a smile on his face and with the ring hugged around his finger.

The next day they were all packed up to go to Bucharest. Adam said his goodbyes and went into the plane with Nigel. The man thanked Beth for everything as they flew off into their own paradise in the mountains.

They arrived without any problems. Nigel did not stop at his home as he did the time before, they immediately went off into the mountains. Adam was excited to be in the mountains where you could see all the stars at night. Nigel was just excited to have his boy with him--finally alone and away from any critical eyes or nosy reporters. He could have Adam to himself and not have any pesky fans follow them on their dates and the time they spent with each other.

Adam waited for Nigel to open his door and stepped out. He walked over to the cabin and waited for Nigel to unlock it. Nigel stopped Adam and lifted him off of his feet. He carried him in bridal style inside of the house. Adam giggled as Nigel kissed his cheek and slowly hummed the tune at the wedding. He placed Adam on the couch in the room and closed the door. Then he joined Adam on the couch. He hovered over Adam's body and met his lips with his own.

"I love you, darling." Nigel said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Nigel."

"Do you want to start our honeymoon now?" Nigel smirked as he kissed at Adam's neck.

"Sh-shower fi-first...!" Adam gasped as he felt Nigel's warm hands move up his shirt.

Nigel smirked and carried Adam to the bathroom. He left the spaceboy in the bathroom as he went to the car for their luggage. They had clothes and any other toiletries that they needed for the shower. Nigel opened the red one and pulled out the bag with the items for the bath. He placed the luggage at the farthest edge of the room--they were not going to need to unpack until later, anyway. He fetched towels from the closet, which had been preserved in plastic bags. Therefore, they were not as baggy.

He headed towards the bathroom and placed the towels on top of the toilet seat. He pulled out the items they needed and joined Adam in the shower. The space was a little smaller than Nigel remembered, but he did not care. Adam turned to Nigel and took the shampoo. They even had this routine down to the letter. They both knew their roles in whatever situation they were in. That was the benefit of knowing each other fully.

Adam finished first. He left the shower and went to brush his teeth. Despite Nigel denying that Adam smelled bad, Adam could feel the stink of his breath. He always wondered why Nigel did not think of it much. When he was done he left to the bedroom. He noticed the window open and the dim light of a lamp in the room. He watched the stars outside. Nigel had told him that they would make love underneath the stars. Adam was going to hold Nigel to that.

Nigel came out of the bathroom and starred at Adam at the window. Adam turned and pointed outside with a smile to his face. Nigel knew that smile too well. It was the smile of "I have an idea and we should do that idea." Nigel liked it though. Most of Adam's ideas, were very great for both of them.

"You said we would make love under the stars." Adam stated. Nigel smirked.

"I actually have a place for that." Nigel smiled as he pulled out a couple a blanket from the closet and a bag from the suitcase.

Adam smiled and grabbed their underwear. They should at least have that outside. Nigel grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him to the hallway of the house. It was a long hallway that led to another room and a bathroom. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled the staircase from the ceiling. Adam watched Nigel move up the steps and pull Adam along with him. His tight ass a perfect view for Adam. They reached the top of the house.

There was a cold air that hit Adam and made his skin prickle with many small bumps. Adam always thought that the roof of the cabin was slanted slightly, since the outside of it looked pretty slanted, however in the middle of the roof there was a flat surface. There was no way anyone could see it from the outside of the house. Nigel brushed away some leaves with the small broom that was there. Adam glanced up to the sky and felt a small wave of heat roll through his body. Nigel had placed one of the thicker blankets on the floor and placed the other two at the top of the thicker blanket. Adam figured that he could use it as a pillow.

"If you gave me a little more time, I could make this a lot more comfortable." Nigel smiled and reached for Adam's hand. The boy let himself be led to the blanket and kneeled down next to Nigel, "You are beautiful, darling."

Adam kissed Nigel and wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck. He straddled Nigel and felt Nigel knead his ass. Their tongues swayed against each other--teeth clicked and their breath grew heavier with each swift movement. Adam pulled away with a single strand of saliva still connecting them. Nigel smirked and kissed Adam's neck. He bit his neck and sucked on the light marks. He never thought of hurting his spaceboy. He only teased him with small bite marks--and Nigel discovered that Adam enjoyed the feeling of Nigel lightly nipping at his skin.

"Ni-Nigel...!" Adam moaned when he felt Nigel's fingers poke at Adam's entrance. Nigel smirked and nipped at Adam's throat some more.

Nigel stopped teasing Adam and laid him on his back. He reached over for the small bag that he brought up and pulled out two condoms and the lube. He glanced back at Adam who starred up at the sky. The idea of making love underneath the stars really turned him on.

"I have to apologize, darling, the lube will be a bit cold." Nigel pushed Adam's legs up and gently ran a finger on Adam's cock. The boy flinched at the touch, but did not stop staring at the sky. Nigel smirked and leaned in towards Adam's cock.

Adam placed his hands on Nigel's head. He slightly pulled at the dark blond locks as Nigel sucked on his cock. His head bobbed as Adam moaned out Nigel's name. The stars in the sky starred down to Adam and Nigel. That is what made it so exhilarating. The idea of being watched by the sky made Adam a lot more heated. Nigel pulled away and stroked at Adam's cock.

"You like this, darling? You like me fucking you under the sky?" Adam whined when he no longer felt the warms of Nigel's mouth and nodded out a response, "You look so great under the sky, baby. So fuckable..."

"Nig-Nigel... I wan- I want to su-suck you..."

Nigel smirked and positioned himself directly on top of Adam--both men would be able to enjoy each other's juices. Adam gasped and moaned as Nigel sucked on his more. The bodyguard was sure that he did not suck on Adam and play with the boy's ass. The stimulation could become too much for the boy and would scare Adam away. He let him cool down and then move onto Adam's entrance. Nigel did not lie when he said the lube would be cold.

Adam hissed at the lubricant, but occupied himself with Nigel's cock. His tongue worked on giving the bodyguard as much pleasure. He moaned on purpose to deliver a vibration throughout Nigel's body. He learned that Nigel loved it when Adam sucked at the tip of his dick. It made Nigel moan and stop anything that he was doing. However, Adam saved it when he really wanted Nigel to whimper out of how good it felt. He felt Nigel playing with his hole and deemed that time appropirate. Nigel nearly collapsed on top of Adam when he felt the boy pop the tip of his cock in and out of the boy's mouth. It made the flithiest sound--so lewd--that it made Nigel lose total composure for a moment.

Adam kept his hands on Nigel's hips because he knew that the man liked to pull away when he was losing himself. However, this time he was not going to run away. Adam licked the drips of pre-cum on Nigel's tip. It was always bitter, but the act made Nigel even hornier and hotter. He moaned against Adam's cock--hot breath on the sensitive skin.

"F-fuck, Adam!" Nigel groaned, "Sto-stop...! Yo-you're... fucking Christ!" Adam pulled away and let Nigel move off of him. Nigel sat for a moment to regain whatever composure was left on him. Adam nearly made his cum with that act. He smirked when he saw Adam chuckle, "You're a little brat, darling." Nigel moved to kiss Adam's lips, the taste of his own cum still on Adam's tongue, "I should teach you a lesson."

"I want your cock inside of me." Adam murmured.

Nigel put in the first finger inside of Adam. The boy wanted Nigel inside of him, but Nigel knew that he needed to prepare his boy. He would never dream of hurting Adam during this part. Sex is supposed to be pleasurable for both, so Nigel made sure that there was no issue about that. Nigel kissed Adam once more as he inserted the next finger. Their mouths grew sore over how much friction was exchanged. They would never grow tired of each other's taste.

Nigel poured more lube onto his fingers, before inserting the third finger.  Adam watched Nigel push Adam's legs up--he held them and let his head rest on the thin blankets folded into pillows for Adam. Nigel kissed the inside of Adam's thigh and murmured how beautiful Adam was and how much he loved him. The words sounded weird to Adam. He knew it was probably because of the sensations that were being created inside of his body. He rolled his hips in a slight way—Nigel was always careful—and because of it, sometimes he did not deliver what Adam wanted.

There was no time wasted. Nigel pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock on Adam’s entrance. The boy mewled and moaned sparingly as Nigel slowly pushed into him. Adam pressed his fingers into his thighs and Nigel placed the boy’s legs on his shoulders. He went into Adam—balls deep into him—the boy cried out into the night. Nigel groaned and kissed Adam’s leg, the hair on his leg prickled at his lips.

“Ni-Nigel…!” Adam’s eyes shinned with a new layer of tears. Nigel pushed forward—his cock going deeper and kissed Adam’s forehead. Adam’s voice hitched as he felt Nigel’s member rub against the bundle of nerves that made him lose every ounce of control he had.

The sensation used to make Adam scared. It was unexpected and he had never felt any other sensation like it before—even though Nigel had explained it—it was different experiencing it. However, now he loved the feeling. The sensations that were created by his own lust was something he craved for from his bodyguard. Adam reached for Nigel’s hands. The bodyguard wrapped his fingers around Adam’s. The boy squeezed his hands tightly.

“F-feels… so good…” Adam sighed, as Nigel settled his thrusts slightly.

“You look gorgeous under the sky, darling.”

“The st-stars…! Oh… Nigel…!” Adam kissed Nigel’s lips, “I-I lost our star…!”

Nigel smirked and thrusted quicker—he pumped into Adam quicker and caused the boy to close his eyes tightly. The forest echoed their filthy sounds—skin slapping against skin, Nigel’s moans, and Adam’s cries—anyone could hear them. Adam opened his eyes and looked beyond Nigel—up at the stars. He could still see Nigel’s shadow, but the stars were the reason he was there. Nigel was his star—his North Star—the star that guided millions of sailors when they were lost at sea. That’s why he wanted to make love under the sky, so that the rest of the stars could see Nigel and be envious. He wanted the rest of the stars to see Adam’s star and count him lucky.

“Dar-darling…!” Nigel whimpered as he felt Adam moving himself onto Nigel’s dick further.

Nigel stroked Adam’s cock a few times. Their breath was now visible to them both, but they did not feel the cold in the air. Their bodies were covered in sweat and Adam’s curls began to straighten over the moistness in the air and that was caused. Adam pulled Nigel closer to him—chests touched—he lifted himself with the help of Nigel. The bodyguard never stopped thrusting into Adam. They slowed, but sped up as soon as he felt Adam in a comfortable position. Despite, the fear of overstimulation Adam liked feeling Nigel close to him. Adam bit Nigel’s neck and made Nigel fall over the edge of his climax. He painted Adam’s insides with his seed. The orgasm made Nigel slow down. Adam whimpered and moved himself on Nigel’s cock.

“Nigel-! My tur-turn-!” Nigel nodded. He kissed Adam and thrusted into him. He mewled in between kisses and Adam kept him close with his arms.

“My spaceboy…” Nigel whispered. He pumped Adam’s cock and a few pumps made the boy cum.

Adam rode out his orgasm as Nigel lowered him on his back. Nigel smiled and kissed the boy before pulling out of him. He lifted Adam’s head and pulled the blankets. He placed extended them and covered Adam and himself with them. He laid back down and Adam position his head on Nigel’s chest. The bodyguard patted his curls, some dry and others a bit damp.

“That was the best fucking orgasm I’ve had, darling.” Nigel smirked. Adam giggled.

“The stars helped?”

“Fuck if I know.” Nigel chuckled lowly, “We can’t stay up here long, darling. We’ll freeze.”

“I know.” Adam nodded, the cheek not on Nigel’s chest was beginning to feel the cold, “But, I want to see the stars a bit longer.”

“Where’s our star darling?”

“I think we need a new one.” Adam smiled. He kissed Nigel’s chest, his hair fluffed up a little, “You are my only star, though… and that’s enough.”

Nigel smiled at Adam. He did not know why he deserved Adam. He questioned it every day. Each morning he would see Adam’s sleeping face—long eyelashes and rosy cheeks—he was the fresh dew on the grass and it made Nigel admire him. He did not want to touch him because he looked like a fresh painting in the morning. When Adam would talk about his passion for space, it was like watched a baby laugh for the first time. It was music to his ears when he would hear the echoing of Adam’s voice as he read out loud or explain the diameter of some planet. Nigel was Adam’s prisoner. But Nigel had no complaints.

“We should head inside, darling.” Adam moved and grabbed the blanket to wrap himself in it. His body a lot more chilled because of the cold air. Nigel smiled and headed down the steps, inside of the house, “I’ll start a fire in the living room. We can sleep there since the window there is the biggest.”

“We can see the sky.” Adam smiled. Nigel nodded.

And when Nigel saw Adam’s smile he fell in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this fic! I have undergone a new AU, however I will be posting the first five chapters on Ao3 later than on my tumblr. For updates, just check this link:
> 
> http://whatacunningboy.tumblr.com/fanfic+masterpost


End file.
